We Belong Together
by Zutara Fan Forever
Summary: Zuko is promised to a beautiful princess from a foreign land. He is almost to be wed to her when he remembers the beautiful waterbender that stole his heart. Will he give up everything just to have her again? Even the throne? Zutara
1. Strange Situation

**_We Belong Together – Chapter 1 – The Passion – By Serenity Rose Wheeler_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, so please do not sue me!

**Well, this is another Avatar: The Last Airbender story I just had to write. I hope you will like it and will comment. **

_Summary: Zuko is promised to a beautiful princess from a foreign land. He is almost to be wed to her when he remembers the beautiful waterbender that stole his heart. Will he give up everything just to have her again? Even the throne?_

(On With The Story!)

"**Oh Zuko**!" Katara shouted as she thrust forward and spurted the wet juices from her orgasm all over his stomach. "Ooh…" the moaned as she let her head rest on the soft pillow and her hair cascading across the bed as a small smile appeared on her beautiful face. Zuko let a smirk grace his face as he bent down and kissed her swollen lips as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of her sore pussy.

Katara had been sneaking on Zuko's ship for a few months now just to have sex with him. She first came on the ship to try and break the propeller so her and her companions could get a few days head-start the next day before they got their ship fixed. It failed of course when Zuko caught her.

(Flashback)

Katara silently crept across the black floor of Zuko's Fire Nation Ship as she tried to find a good place to make some damage that could stall them for a few days until Aang got to the safety of the Northern Water Tribe. "There it is." Katara said to herself as she neared the back of the ship and looked down to see the propellers.

"Hmmm… I should've known…" a voice said from behind the young waterbender.

Katara gasped and flew around expecting to see one of Zuko's crew, but gasped again noticing it was the Fire Prince himself. "Zuko…" Katara growled in malice.

"What the hell are you doing here, waterbender?" Zuko asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Katara didn't answer, she just glared angrily at the Prince hoping to intimidate him even a fraction of the intimidation he was having on her.

"Where's the bald monk? Isn't he here to save you?" Zuko asked in a mocking voice as fire appeared in his hands.

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, Zuko!" Katara hissed as she bent some water from the ocean and got in a fighting stance across from the Prince.

"I doubt that." Zuko taunted as he waved the fire threateningly in his hands.

"You don't scare me!" Katara growled as she tried to hide the fact that her hands were slightly shaking.

"Fine. Then attack." Zuko offered as his golden eyes stayed locked with hers.

"You don't give me orders!" Katara shouted as she threw the water at him bending it into the water whip to try and strike him off guard, but Zuko jumped to the side and easily got back in the fighting stance and gave her a smirk.

"Nice try. But next time, don't even think of challenging me!" Zuko growled before he bent the fire and it disintegrated the water in her hands. Katara tried to bend more water, but it was too late. Zuko had tackled her and was now holding her hands above her head. Katara struggled but couldn't move with the Prince straddling her hips and her arms being held firmly down.

"Let me go!" Katara shrieked as she tried to kick him over her head, but couldn't.

"You had your chance to never come on this ship. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself." Zuko said as he held her arms firmly. Katara gazed up into his eyes and looked into the golden depths of his endless ocean of gold. For one second, she thought they were beautiful, but quickly denied that when she shook her head and got back to reality.

Zuko was her enemy, was holding her down, and she was totally at his mercy as much as she hated to believe it. "Let me go! What do you want from me?" Katara spat as she glared in his eyes with a threatening hint in the pools of blue.

A trace of lust past through the depths of Zuko's eyes as a smirk graced his face again. " I don't know… Let's see how much passion you can take before you beg me to take you…" Zuko said breathily as he lowered his face to the collar of her outfit. He bit at the fabric ripping it easily in his strong jaw and exposing her bra.

Katara gasped when she seen her delicate barely-covered breasts. "You sick animal! Stop that!" Katara screeched as she tried to kick harshly, but couldn't with her hips still being straddled. Zuko smirked before burying his face in the soft mix of fabric and skin from her cleavage. Katara tried to scream, but it came out in a soft moan.

"Hmm… You like that, huh?" Zuko asked teasingly as he bit the bottom of her bra and lifted it up revealing her small perky breasts. Zuko smirked victoriously when she seen the small mounds of delicious dark flesh with the perky dark copper colored peaks. Katara shivered feeling her delicate breasts exposed to the cold night air.

Katara felt the heat emitting from the Prince and felt his hot steamy breath on her boobs as if he was trying to warm her up. "Does that feel good?" Zuko asked breathily before running his wet tongue over her right hardened nipple.

"Please stop…" Katara asked in a soft whimper fighting with herself her hardest so she didn't enjoy this.

Zuko didn't listen and just continued to run his moist tongue over each nipple. Katara stopped trying to kick as she almost began to want him to touch more of her. She just keep trying to fight off her wants and desires and get back to trying to get him off of her so she could get back to Aang and her brother.

Zuko felt his crotch area tighten as she heard the waterbender began to make small whimpering sounds that sounded like pleasure more then fear. He knew he couldn't take off his armor while still being able to hold down the waterbender. "Oh damn…" Zuko moaned angrily as he lifted his face from her breasts and looked at her face.

Katara's heavy lidded eyes were dark with want that he quickly made her experience. Katara's blue eyes ate at his body as she noticed the muscles that lied just underneath his armor and she wondered how it would feel to touch him. She tried to pull her arms out of his grip and Zuko released one of her arms for a minute just to see what she would do since he noticed her eyes weren't full of that fighting spirit anymore.

Katara let out a soft breathy sigh before reaching up and touched his face. Zuko felt her soft fingers running along the fine chiseled chin and jaw just waiting for her next move. Her fingers touched his bottom lip and felt the moist soft skin under her curious fingers. Zuko licked at her fingertip and took it in-between his lips and gently began to incase it in his hot mouth.

Katara felt the warmness surrounding her right index finger and desirably watched the Prince as he continued to excite her in indescribable ways. Zuko gently began to nibble on her fingertip as his eyes remained shut in concentration. Katara pulled her finger from his mouth a second later as she ran her hand over to his left ear and began to play with his earlobe as she desperately stared at his lips in want.

Zuko noticed this and lowered himself and began to kiss her teasingly. Katara moaned as her hand remained at the back of his neck as she tried to pull him even deeper into it. Zuko subconsciously let go of her other arm as he rested his hand over her left breast and began to fondle with it. Katara let out a deep moan as she ground her legs together for a reason she didn't quite understand.

Katara never felt anything like this before. She was already learning so much about her body as this continued to go on. She never would even think of desiring Zuko in a way such as this, but she didn't care now. After 5 minutes of intense kissing, Zuko parted to get air before locking lips with the waterbender again as he licked at her bottom lip wanting entrance.

Katara didn't understand what he wanted, but she should just let him do whatever he wanted because he probably knew what to do a hell of a lot better then she did. Zuko ran his tongue over her gums and the soft insides of her moist cheeks. Zuko then began to tease her tongue with his own as Katara began to wrap hers around his.

"Zuko…" Katara moaned after parting the kiss.

"Huh?" Zuko asked breathily.

"Why is the part in-between my legs wet?" she asked not knowing what on earth sex even was.

"Oh." Zuko said in amusement before reaching down and laying his hands on her clothed stomach and let his hand slowly and teasingly get lower and lower. Katara continued to moan as she felt his fingers softly cascading over the soft cotton of her clothes and over the sensitive skin just centimeters below

"Zuko…" Katara subconsciously moaned his name again.

"So, you do want me, huh?" Zuko asked retrieving his hand when he was just inches away from her most sensitive private parts even if they were covered.

"Uh…" Katara just moaned. She didn't want to let him win, but he was right, she did want him. She hated the bastard, but he was giving her an experience she didn't yet experience and she already loved it beyond any recognition. "Yes, Zuko…" she whispered quietly.

"What was that?" Zuko asked in a deep voice as she began to fondle with her small breasts again.

"Y-yes…" She moaned louder as she ground her legs together again. Zuko felt himself getting harder and harder against his armor and knew that he could cum all over himself soon if his cock didn't get release.

"Good…" Zuko moaned happily before standing up quickly and picking her up. Katara cooed in surprise, but smiled nonetheless. Zuko quietly carried her to his room and laid her down on his bed before walking over to the door and locking it.

"Zuko, please…" Katara moaned as she started to get out of her clothes. Zuko walked over to her after securing the lock and pulled her forward in a deep kiss as Katara continued to remove her clothes.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Flaming Waves of Passion

**_We Belong Together – Chapter 2 – Flaming Waves of Passion– By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters, so please do not sue me!

**Well, sorry about the long hiatus, but I promise it won't happen again. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Warning: Graphic scene in this chapter!**_

(On With The Story!)

Katara sighed deeply against the Prince's subtle lips as she continued to remove her clothing while trying to convince Zuko to follow suit. Zuko felt her grasping at his own clothes and was wondering if they should continue, but when he felt her against his own need, any rational thoughts were clouded with his own desire. Katara finally was able to get the top part of Zuko's armor off after great difficulty. The young waterbender threw the heavy piece of armor on the floor before her hands immediately went to his chest and felt the rippling muscles underneath the dull gray clothing that lied underneath the armor as they continued to kiss.

Zuko noticed how much difficulty she had just removing one piece of armor, so after he broke the kiss, he began to help her to remove the rest of what remained of it. Katara was breathing heavily with desire as she already started to feel the perspiration beginning to form on her body while she watched him start to strip off his clothing. Katara smirked softly when in some of the parts of this process; he went very slowly as if he was teasing her. Katara felt a tingle going up her spine when she felt the burning desire for him between her legs once again.

"Please hurry…" Katara urged in a soft whisper as she pulled her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her once the last piece of armor was removed and all that remained was the oversized gray clothing.

"Sorry." Zuko replied back with a hint of hastiness in his voice before quickly pulling the gray shirt of his torso revealing his well-developed upper body. Katara gazed upon his body in hunger before she kissed his lips and licked and nipped at his bottom lips like he had done to her on the ship's deck. Zuko smirked against her lips before he opened his mouth and allowed their tongues continue to fight for dominance as his hands worked busily at removing his pants and her underwear that she hadn't got the chance to remove yet.

After Zuko successfully pulled his pants off and her goddamned underwear that was so difficult to remove, she was totally naked against his body and only one piece of clothing separated them was his loincloth, but he decided that she should get the honors of removing it. Katara finally separated from the Prince's forceful kiss to get a deep breath of much-needed air as her eyes remained closed allowing the tingling in her hormonally imbalanced body to settle down. Katara's eyes fluttered open after her breathing was under control and she found herself looking deep into the Prince's eyes.

She had no idea how long it finally took to register in her mind that she was totally naked in front of his man who she thought of as an enemy just moments ago, but she didn't care now. As far as she knew, they probably were still enemies, but to her, that just added more to the sexual arousal she was feeling now. She was soaked and getting impatient about all this foreplay, but knew that this was her first time, so she might as well take her time and enjoy it while it lasted.

As Katara now looked in Zuko eyes, she seen the craving in his eyes and knew he probably seen the exact same thing in hers. Katara wanted to have intercourse, but she silently wondered to herself if she really wanted Zuko to be her first. She had always pictured him as an enemy and if the only reason she wanted it was because of her innocence and how she had been curious about the changes in her body for the past few months and the incident on the deck just pushed her over the top. Before Katara left the South Pole, her grandmother had given her a talk on how her body might experience some interesting alterations around her age, but she had never really thought about it until the very things she talked about started to occur.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked. He noticed that she had not blinked for a few moments and the emotions in her eyes were like scattered rain. Katara heard Zuko's voice break the silence of her thoughts. She shook her head to release any stray thoughts and smiled back at the Prince. Zuko smirked back and began to attack her neck with his lips and teeth. Zuko extracted a deep sensual moan from the waterbender as he felt her arms wrap around his torso and her fingers lose themselves in his coal colored locks.

Zuko teeth gently nipped at her dark skin. Katara felt his soft lips against her sensitive skin as she was curled up in a seating position in-between his legs. Katara felt his hardness against her naked warmth. Katara knew he was clothed and she didn't particularly enjoy the fact that he wasn't naked. "Zuko, why do you still have your loincloth on?" Katara asked as her hands found their way from his hair to the clothing that covered his genitals.

"Why don't you take it off for me?" Zuko suggested against her neck as his hands trailed along her back with his warm hands. Katara took earnestly to that task and felt along the edge of the soft fabric before finding where it was tucked in. After pulling out the piece of cloth, the sides of the loincloth fell and Zuko's hard manhood fell from the restraint of the cloth. Katara cooed when she seen his hardness come alive and twitch when her fingers scarcely touched the base of the throbbing warmth. Katara felt all the blood rush to her cheeks as she kept looking at Zuko's penis. She had seen men's genitals before, but all they've been was the gender check after deliveries and the occasional sleepwalking brother.

Zuko's seemed so different though. It was so much larger then anything she had really taken into notice, and as she kept looking at it, she wondered how on earth that was going to fit. "You like it?" Zuko whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe in-between his teeth and gently nibbling on it.

Katara fought the desire to moan when she felt the sensitive piece of skin in Zuko's steamy mouth. "It's big…" was the only words that came from her.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Zuko asked against her neck. His eyes opened as he anticipated her reply. He knew that men were really sensitive about this issue, because the woman population in general liked a man with a larger package, even though few men did. He supposed that this was one good thing about him but was wondering if Katara thought differently.

"Of course. It's just… How is it going to fit?" Katara asked as she felt the red on her cheeks increase tenfold because she never imagined that she'd be saying these things to a man any time soon.

"It'll fit. Don't worry." Zuko replied after closing his eyes in relief. His eyelashes tickled Katara's skin and she giggled softly. Zuko smirked at that. "So… Ready?" Zuko asked after a few seconds after he pulled away from her neck to be able to look at her.

Katara didn't respond in words, but her head nodded softly in agreement.

"Okay." Zuko whispered before he placed his arms around her body and got a good hold on her before picking her up slightly and laying her down on her back. Katara fell into the silky warmth of the blankets. Katara sighed when she felt the oft bed underneath her. She had no idea how long it had been since she'd been in a real bed, but the firebender that was positioning himself over her was an even more attractive offer then the bed.

Katara had only known how good-looking he'd been in passing. With the arguments and battles they had along the way, noticing something like his looks had become remedial to the task at hand. But from where she was positioned, he looked damn good. Zuko looked down on the waterbender's willing form and seen her unopened flower. Katara's legs were open for him, but she still wasn't revealing an opening, so he knew she was a virgin.

"This might hurt a bit." Zuko warned as he ran his hand along the length of her face.

"I know. But it'll be worth it." Katara replied with a smile. As Katara watched Zuko positioning himself further, she braced herself for the pain that Gran Gran had spoken to her about. After a deep sigh from her partner, she felt Zuko's wet tip lie against her wet entrance. Katara moaned softly with the new feeling against her.

"Okay. Here we go." Zuko said softly before he pushed unhurriedly into her. Katara felt the searing pain of her stretched entrance, but she quickly became overwhelmed with the sensation of unmatched pleasure after he had pushed in about halfway.

Katara mumbled his name under the building satisfaction. Zuko smirked at her reaction to her first sexual encounter. Zuko didn't want to say it, but this was also been his first time. Being stuck at sea for two years took his toll on ever getting the chance to do anything, but as he felt the trembling waterbender under him, he was glad he decided to wait.

Zuko felt her hot wetness around his hard member and fought the urge to keep his moaning at bay as well. After all, his uncle was just across the hall. After adjusting himself inside of her once he was totally buried inside of her, he pulled out and swiftly went back in. Katara squeaked in surprise to his speed, but began to move along with him.

After a few minutes, Katara matched the rocking of his body with her own. Katara bit deep into her bottom lip as her hands held the Prince in an embrace as she felt the rising heat in her. Suddenly, she felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her as she reached her own release while screaming his name. Zuko felt her squeeze him in her release and he quickly pulled out so he wouldn't climax inside of her. When her release ended, Zuko quickly pushed himself inside of her and thrust for a few more minutes before he pulled out and released his hot semen all over her stomach.

Katara was breathing heavily. Her limbs lay over her head in exhaustion and her legs remained spread. Zuko sat on the bed as his member was still gently contracting in his hand. His eyes were closed as his chest heaved. No words were needed at this point. After Zuko calmed down enough to move, he got up off of the bed and picked up their discarded clothes and laid her pile beside her. Katara looked at the clothes next to her and let out a deep sigh as if discouraged.

Zuko quickly picked up on her emotion and his face became somber as he continued to look at her. "You don't regret what we just did, do you?" Zuko asked as he held his clothes in his lap.

Katara looked back at the Prince. "No. It's just… I can't believe it's already over." she replied as she sat up.

"It doesn't have to be…" Zuko whispered before leaning in and kissing her lips. After pulling away, Zuko moved a stray hair that had become undone during their lovemaking and placed it behind her ear. "How about same time tomorrow?" Zuko asked.

"You serious?" Katara asked. Zuko just nodded in response before he stood up from the bed and put on his pants. "Okay." Katara said before smiling and pulling him back on the bed and kissing his lips hungrily.

Zuko was about to take off his pants again and start another session when he glanced out the window and seen the sun peeking over the horizon. "Damn!" Zuko growled before breaking the kiss and putting on the gray top over his built chest. "You have to get going! It's already dawn!" Zuko said to the waterbender before he reached for his armor.

Katara gasped slightly when she heard the time and quickly threw on her robes and made her way toward the entrance to the hallway. "No! Don't go that way!" Zuko said before he took her hand and lead her to a piece of metal that was slightly protruding from his wall. After he pulled it away, it revealed a pathway of some time through heaps of metal and pipes. "I never showed anyone this, but just follow the path and you'll find your way off the ship. Just remember how to enter here again, and it'll always lead here." Zuko explained,

"Okay." Katara replied before she glanced sadly back at the Prince. "You'll promise I'll see you again tonight?" she asked.

"I'm after the Avatar, aren't I?" Zuko said with a smirk. Katara returned with a smile before hastily kissing him goodbye and walking through the secret entrance.

"Prince Zuko?" Zuko heard his uncle call from outside the door that leads to the hallway.

"Coming, uncle!" Zuko replied before closing the metal plank after she was already halfway out of the ship and running to the direction of his uncle's voice.

Katara found the exit that was not very far away from where this whole incident started on deck. The first thing Katara noticed was that it was far too similar to the pieces of metal that surrounded it. After a deep sigh, she had an idea and quickly bent some of the water from the ocean and slashed the water against the metal making a mark on the door. After a smile of satisfaction, Katara made her way down the ramp and to their campsite.

"Hey Katara!" Aang greeted her happily when he seen the waterbender enter the site. "Where have you been? When I woke up, you were gone." Aang continued to explain.

"Just… Practicing my waterbending." Katara replied with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh. Well, we're heading to town in a few, so can you help clean up some of the tents?" Aang asked and Katara just nodded back before cleaning up the campsite.

(End Flashback & Katara's POV)

I still don't think they expect a thing, and I think that's the way it should be…

(Normal POV)

Katara sat on Zuko's bed as his head was lying in her lap as he breathed deeply in sleep after they just finished having sex. Katara smiled as she ran her hand through his hair before he opened his eyes tiredly. Katara knew she'd have to leave. Just one day, she wished, she could fall asleep by him without fear of sleeping too long and being caught by Zuko's uncle or one of his crew. No one knew of this relationship except the two of them, but Katara was really getting tired of keeping it a secret.

Katara wasn't embarrassed of Zuko, but knowing he was Prince of the Fire Nation wouldn't boil over well with Aang or her brother because of the ongoing war. Zuko hated keeping their relationship a secret as well, but having sex with a person that wasn't Fire Nation was a deplorable disgrace according to his father. They were two people who were caught in-between their warring nations, and they knew it would never change until this war was over. If even then.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Secrecy

**_We Belong Together – Chapter 3 – Secrecy – By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, so please do not sue me!

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

(On With The Story!)

Katara let out a deep sigh when she watched the rising sun get brighter through the small window that was bolstered on the wall on her right. She knew she'd be gone within ten minutes and tonight, she'd come back then leave again the same time tomorrow morning. She had no idea how much longer her and the Prince could keep this secret. With every day that passed, she found it more difficult to come back every day. Katara loved what her and Zuko were doing, but the sex was impersonal and she wondered if they would become anything else besides forbidden lovers that could never be together without ridicule.

Katara knew the answer but was afraid to accept the circumstances if anyone found out. "Something wrong?" the Prince asked as he looked up at the waterbender from his position on her lap. Zuko noticed the far away look in her eyes, but she'd been looking like that a lot, so he tried to ignore it and blamed it all to a woman hormone he didn't know about.

"Zuko, how long is this going to continue?" Katara asked as her fingertips tenderly dragged along the shaven parts of his scalp. Zuko knew that she was talking about them, but if he knew the answer, he would have told her a long time ago.

"I don't know." Zuko replied truthfully. He wanted to be with her other then their secret affair, but being with her was dangerous for both of them, so it would either stay a secret or be nonexistent.

"Do you love me?" Katara asked out of the blue.

"What?" Zuko asked in initial shock. Love? Over the course of their time together, he never had even considered actual loving feelings for the waterbender. What they had was more casual then a lifetime commitment. To Zuko, love meant something that had to last forever. Not just a quick bang here and there, and that's what Katara was. Wasn't she?

"Do you love me?" Katara asked once again hoping that Zuko had just missed the last part of the sentence but secretly feared the worst. Katara thought to herself what a stupid question that was, but it had already crossed her lips and taking back words was an impossible task.

So many answers flooded Zuko's mind. 'No'. 'Maybe'. 'Perhaps'. 'Possibly'. 'Perchance'. 'Conceivably'. 'Probably'. 'I don't know'. 'Yes' was the only answer out of them that didn't come to Zuko's mind. How could he love someone he didn't know a lick about besides her name and physical anatomy? So how could he even conceive a thought about saying 'yes'?

When Zuko didn't answer her and Katara watched the emotions in his eyes quickly falter from one thought to another. After a few moments, she knew she wasn't going to get an answer and knew she never should have even asked in the first place. Did she really expect him to say 'yes'? Maybe that was just another inclination of true love that would never be fulfilled.

After Katara breathed a gentle sigh, she looked down at Zuko's face and knew right away he didn't want to say anything in fear he would say something she didn't want to hear. Truthfully, she had no idea why she asked him a question of that magnitude when she wasn't even sure how she felt about him.

There was severe lustful and physical attraction she had toward the Prince, but along the lines of being in 'love' with him was something she never even considered. Katara didn't even really fully comprehend what 'love' really was. Was 'love' something that is more of a commitment or a feeling? What about a choice? Was 'love' a choice that a person had to make? Could a person make you fall in 'love' with them by bending your desires in their direction?

Katara had so many questions, but wasn't 'love' something that had a totally different definition to everyone you asked? Not everyone felt the same about 'love', but whatever it was, Katara was sure for a while that she did love the Prince. But does physical attraction have anything to do with 'love'? She didn't know.

"Zuko?" Came Iroh's elderly voice from the other side of the door. Zuko's eyes went wide as he heard the General's voice and realized that him and Katara were still naked from their previous activities. Katara jumped at the voice and quickly got up after Zuko removed his head from her lap. After throwing on her robe, Katara peeled back the metal flap on Zuko's wall and was about to leave when she felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder.

Katara didn't want to look at him. She had no idea what he was going to say and needed to think things through before she could truly understand what kind of stage her and Zuko were at before and if they could continue. "What?" Katara whispered before eventually looking at him when she noticed he wasn't saying anything.

Zuko didn't answer. Instead, he pulled the waterbender toward him until the point their lips locked. Zuko continued to kiss her while Katara looked at his closed eyes while she still was trying to comprehend what he had just done. Zuko hoped that feeling her lips against his would trigger some sort of answer that would satisfy both of them, but after he parted, no answer came.

Katara noticed the sadness in his eyes after he pulled away. She had no idea what that kiss implied, but it didn't matter now. She had to leave before any of her questions could be answered and there was always tonight when she could ask him everything that was on her mind.

Katara loosened herself from the Prince's grip before looking at him tenderly one last time before she left out of the same place she entered. Zuko watched her leave down the metal pathway before closing the metal plank behind her. Zuko's eyes and fingers were still glued to the metal pathway that Katara had just left out of. "I don't know…" was the only reply Zuko could make to her at this time because he still didn't know how he felt about her. Even if the answer did come just a little too late.

"Zuko! The door is locked! Is everything alright?!" Iroh's panicked voice said as he rattled the handle of the door.

"Yeah. Everything's fine…" Zuko said just loud enough for his uncle to hear through the thick metal walls.

"Can I come in?" Iroh asked. Zuko listened to his uncle's request and knew that he should consider so his uncle didn't get suspicious of the Prince's actions and demeanor for the past few days. Zuko walked over to the heavy steel door and unlatched the stiff lock before backing up a few feet and sitting down on the edge of the bed on top of the rumpled blankets.

Zuko heard the clicking of the locks and after hearing his nephew's footsteps retreating, he pushed open the door. The nephew's hazel eyes gazed at his uncle and the reaction to his behavior was immediate. "Zuko, are you alright?" The kindly general asked as he approached the distant teen.

"I'm fine." Zuko said quickly before he stood to his feet when he realized he shouldn't be acting like that in front of his uncle. "Let's go train." Zuko continued before he began to head for the door.

Iroh knew his nephew better then the teenager thought he did. Over the years, Iroh had a system of recognizing a certain attitude the Prince would convey without realizing it. "I know something's wrong." The general plainly stated.

"No there isn't." Zuko harshly denied even if he didn't show it in his voice. Zuko's fists tightened until the point that his knuckles were white, but he hoped his uncle wouldn't become aware of it.

"I know you better then you may think, my nephew." were the only words the general could say before Zuko pulled the heavy door opened before slamming it behind him. Iroh was surprised at his uncle's quick reaction to those ten words he just spoke, but he knew his nephew enough to know that getting Zuko to tell you the actual problem was nearly impossible.

Zuko walked along the narrow hallway toward the bow of the ship. Zuko felt his feet dragging along the metal and the confrontation of the metal on his boots to the metal floor. He let out a deep sigh before he made his way onto the deck of the boat. He seen the ramp leading off the boat and noticed some of the brush next to their ship had just been tampered with and he smirked realizing it had to be Katara. The upward motion of his mouth quickly dropped back down as the confusion of their situation was still fresh in the Prince's mind.

Zuko kicked a stone by his foot as he swallowed, trying to lube the dryness that had formed in his throat. "Zuko!" his uncle called after him as she ran onto the deck. Zuko sighed once again. He decided to ignore his elderly uncle until he could understand a few things first, but knew he should give his uncle more respect then that so he didn't suspect anything.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked before he stopped walking. The Prince's head fell slightly as he anticipated some news that the Avatar was spotted and he's have to act out some hastiness to get to him when he knew exactly where the bald monk already was.

"We just received a letter from your father!" The general replied as Zuko's eyes grew wide.

(Meanwhile…)

Katara finished throwing some of the sleeping bags onto Appa's back as she heard her brother return to camp. "Well, I've searched all over the forest and all I found was some berries and nuts…" Sokka grumbled as he continued to go through the small bag of his findings.

"That's fine, Sokka. We're going to town anyway." Aang said happily from the other side of their campsite as he continued to clean up their campsite.

Sokka grumbled something in response, but Katara knew it was best she really didn't understand what. Katara began to climb onto Appa when she felt a strange sensation in her stomach that was weird enough to make her stop climbing. She looked down to see Aang looking up at her in concern.

"Something wrong, Katara?" Aang asked.

"No. Everything's fine." Katara replied before she felt it go away and she decided it was nothing and completed the climb onto the bison's back.

Aang didn't respond and just decided that it was something to do with the female body, and he thought he should just keep quite about it. After he helped the sulking Sokka onto Appa's back, and with two simple words from Aang, Appa began to take off toward the nearest town. Katara sighed as she felt the familiar feeling of flying. Katara looked down at their campsite and about two hundred feet away from their camp beyond a few trees and brush, she seen Zuko's ship.

Katara felt a sigh leave her throat. She expected the ship to began taking off where they were headed, but they made no move. Katara's brows furrowed slightly at this, but decided it best she not be caught looking at the Fire Nation ship with her brother so close. They hadn't even known the Fire Nation ship had been so close, so she thought she shouldn't blow their cover. After turning away from the site of her lover's ship, their previous misunderstanding and her question kept playing over and over again in her head.

Katara still had no idea why she had asked him such a sudden question and really regretted asking him now. She cared for Zuko and that's all that mattered. Maybe she did love him but was just afraid of any repercussions if they had that kind of relationship. "Katara, can you hand me my pants?" Sokka asked, making her get out of her thoughts and roll her eyes at the question ruining any sensitive feelings from her serious thoughts.

Katara reached over to his bag and grabbed the nearest resembling thing to her brother's pants as possible before handing them to her underwear clad brother. 'At least he has underwear on.' Katara thought in relief when she felt him grab the pants from her. Katara was now gazing at the sky with a glazed look in her beautiful blue eyes. The clouds spreading across the sky began to take a shape that her rolling wrist was forming. The water was being bent into an image in her mind. The abstract figure of the Prince took shape quickly before she saw the image and swiped her hand making the image form back into a fluffy cloud.

Katara quickly lie down. She had to stop thinking about Zuko for just a moment to concentrate on her life that was taking place at this second. She couldn't allow her traveling companions to think something was wrong with her. If they ever figured out her affair with the Prince, she could imagine the look on their face. The shame in their eyes, their ridicule of having a relationship with the main enemy's son was something they would never be able to forgive. Katara closed her eyes tightly hoping the images of her brother and Aang looking back at her in disgrace wouldn't leave her head.

Katara's eyes opened back up just as quickly as she wondered if her relationship with Zuko was something to be embarrassed about. Was she embarrassed to be known as the sex partner of Prince Zuko? She didn't know. The sex was getting impersonal, but she just kept coming back for more at the end of the night. She knew her and Zuko might not ever be free to be together, but she didn't know if having sex would be enough for her. She wanted more then just being casual in their sex life. That's all it was. An hour or two of pleasure a night. Kissing was even becoming rare between the two.

Katara let her eyes slide close once again. She had to decide if this should continue. She was the one coming back. Zuko was just giving her what she wanted when she got there. He wasn't the pursuer in this. The only pursuing he was doing was the one he continued to do for years. Hunting the Avatar. That was his motive and it was just convenient for him because she happened to be the Avatar's traveling companion. After another deep sigh left her throat, she wondered what would happen if she didn't show up. But she knew she would always be coming back for more…

(To Be Continued…)


	4. News From Home

**_We Belong Together – Chapter 4 – News From Home – By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, so please do not sue me!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

(On With The Story!)

Zuko's breath caught in his throat when he heard his uncle speaking of a letter arriving from his father. His father. The same father who had produced the scar on the Prince's face. The same father who Zuko believed had something to do with his mother's disappearance. The same father who named Azula his favorite child. The father who had told him that Azula was 'born lucky' and told him that he was 'lucky to be born'. This was the father who banished him from the only home he knew and gave him the daunting and impossible task of finding the Avatar which he stated was the only way he would be accepted back home with honor.

Then out of nowhere, the same tyrant father sends him a letter.

A letter that Zuko had no idea what the contents of it were. He had no idea why his father would write to him or if this was some kind of sick joke by his sister. He didn't know, but he was as sure as hell going to find out. Zuko quickly turned around and ran back into his ship to meet his uncle at the railing. "What does it say?" Zuko shouted in a panicked voice that held some kind of hope that his father called him back home. Zuko know that thinking something like that was only wishful thinking, but Zuko got any kind of hope wherever he could.

The general was just as anxious as the Prince as he pulled back the golden trimming holding it together. The note was handwritten as all letters were in their nation. The handwritten calligraphy was one that he didn't recognize. The blank ink was written on a thick sheet of golden tinted paper with the emblem of the Fire Nation printed on the top. The general's eyes began to scan his native tongue as each of the words came to him quickly. The general mouthed every one of the words that came to his mind, but no words followed as he carefully scanned the writing.

Zuko read alongside his uncle, but his mind was so full of possible motives for the letter that few of the words sunk in. Zuko's vision began to get blurry. It had been nearly three years since he had seen his home. His kingdom he still hoped to run one day. This letter might have been sent to put an end to the suffering he had endured over the course of those years. The scar on his face had marked him as the banished Prince that his father didn't want back until he had the Avatar in hand might not be physically taken back, but the emotional pain might be when his father accepted him back home. Zuko's throat became dry as he felt his legs began to fold beneath him.

Zuko's legs eventually buckled under him and he fell down on his back out of his nervousness over this strange situation. Zuko didn't mind though. He was about to pull himself into a seating position when his eyes fell on the disappearing bison that was disappearing into the blinding white sun. Zuko let out a deep sigh. What was more important to him? He couldn't decide that until he knew what the letter his father sent him contained. The silence from his uncle was too immense for the Prince to take. He quickly stood to his feet in hastiness.

"Uncle, please! What does it say? I can't see very well at the moment." Zuko explained and desperately pleaded to his elderly relative.

Iroh was silent.

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed at his uncle's response. The peculiar fact that there wasn't a reply surprised Zuko the most. That was totally unlike his uncle. "Uncle?" Zuko asked as he blinked trying to get rid of the blurriness that impaired his vision. Zuko didn't know if it was from the sun he looked at momentarily or the overall anxiety of the moment. He didn't really care. He wanted an answer.

"Zuko…" finally came the hoarse answer from the general's throat.

"What?" Zuko asked as he placed his hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"You've been betrothed, my nephew..." were the contents of the letter in a gentle whisper that trickled from his uncle's throat. Iroh read the words over and over again making sure he didn't mistranslate the words, but no matter how many times he read it, they stated the initial words he spoke. His mind still couldn't conceive a logical explanation for it either.

The only thought that crossed Iroh's mind was the man that wrote it. His brother. The Fire Lord. A horrible tyrant who marked Zuko for life now writes a letter of nearly three years without so much as a telegram; he was now putting the dreaded words in writing that told the Prince that he has been betrothed to a girl he never even met. It didn't make sense. If Zuko was to be wed, why here and now? He was still banished and unwelcome in the Fire Nation. Wasn't he?

"What?" Zuko asked with a nervous smile on the Prince's face. He was hoping he had heard wrong or his uncle had mistranslated the calligraphy.

"You're getting married, Zuko." Iroh repeated. Iroh heard himself say it, but the words seemed bizarre. Was the Fire Lord willing for his son to return to marry this girl or was this another plot to deceive his son? He didn't know the reason for it yet, but he was sure going to find out what was going on.

Zuko stood still as his eyes still stared at his uncle. The words that his uncle just said still lingered in his already troubled mind. The words 'You're betrothed.' 'You're getting married.' Meant the exact same thing to any normal person, but Zuko now couldn't conceive the fact that these words were even in his vocabulary. The only mission Zuko had at this point in his life was to capture the Avatar and return his honor and rightful place on the throne. What did marriage have to do with his father's deal?

Zuko was still banished, so what was the reason of sending him a letter that he was betrothed if he wasn't allowed back in his own nation to receive his bride? It didn't make sense, but it was right in front of them in black lettering on gold encrusted paper. The preliminary shock of his father writing to him took Zuko by surprise the most. The contents of the letter made a knot form in the Prince's stomach to the point he ran to the ship's railing and retched over the edge of the boat.

Iroh didn't move one step. His whole body was numb. The tingling feeling of the numbness fell over his body like a lake of fire. He must have traced over the words on the paper more then a dozen times. The letter contained no greeting, no conclusion, just the fact that Zuko was to be wed and a small hand-drawn map of how to get there. The map was in the Fire Nation territory, and only a person from a high title or position in the Fire Nation could know the vast coordinate systems, roads, and landmarks that were on the map, so this letter was not anywhere near a counterfeit.

Zuko's chest heaved as he still stood firmly over the rim of the ship as his hands firmly grasped the railing so he wouldn't fall over the edge. Zuko felt the air enter then slowly leave his chest. He still was in the dark about what he was going to do in this situation. He wondered if the letter was a hoax, but if a person could get the coordinates of where his ship was located and the letter went through the checking system before getting to him, it had to be genuine.

Zuko's mind then strayed to the contents of the letter itself. Marriage was something that a Prince was supposed to expect during his life. Arranged marriages weren't out of the norm. In fact, those seemed to be one of the most popular in their nation. These marriages were typically followed by legions of concubines just incase the Prince get fed up with his wife not providing him what he wanted. Zuko let a deep sigh escape his throat as he settled himself in the fact he probably didn't have a choice in this matter and found it bewildering that his father would do that for him after his banishment.

The thought of Katara somehow found its way to his clouded mind. Was he really willing to give her up? He never expected to be with her in the end of all of this anyway, so why was he having contradicting thoughts about this entire thing? Did he really care about her to the point that he would rather be with her then go home to regain his honor? Did he…

_Love her?_

Zuko shook his head at those thoughts. He couldn't love her. He had to keep reminding himself that the only reason he was having sex with her was to get his ten minutes of ecstasy every night. She was a Water Tribe peasant. He was a Fire Nation Prince. They were nearly complete opposites and the only thing they ever agreed on or showed some similarities was in the bedroom drowning in their sexual desires and arousal. In the bedroom, they were just two teenagers getting laid after a long day of traveling on both their parts. That was where the similarities ended.

But the longer Zuko pondered on these thoughts, the more he realized that him and Katara were in fact different to the point of opposites, but for some reason, they seemed perfect for each other. He remembered that his uncle told him that even the moon and sun spirits were total opposites, but they were always in perfect harmony and practically perfect to the point that one could not exist without the other. The more Zuko thought about it, he felt as if he and Katara had that sort of relationship. They may be total opposites, but that seemed to be enough for both of them. Now the daunting fact that he was to be wed would make it so that he would never be able to see the waterbender again.

Meanwhile

"We're here!" Aang said as he landed Appa about twenty feet from the entrance to the small town. Katara sighed deeply as she felt the bison land his feet down on the ground. With a loud growl then a yawn from the beast's mouth, the bison laid down so it would be easier for the occupants to climb down.

"Finally!" Sokka grumbled as he made his way over to the animal's tail and slid down until his feet made contact with the earth beneath him. Sokka didn't wit. He immediately sprung toward the town's entrance with a hasty appetite for food other then the numerous berries and nuts he had consumed for the past week.

"Come on, Katara! Before Sokka eats more then we can afford!" Aang shouted to Katara who still was staring at the sky and lost in her thoughts of why Zuko hadn't been following them.

'Why isn't he following us? He's never done this before…' Katara thought as her eyes narrowed toward the direction where they had left.

"Katara!" Aang shouted trying to still get the waterbender's attention.

Katara jumped at the sudden voice that broke her mind's barrier. "Huh?" Katara asked as she looked off the edge of Appa's back to see the bald monk looking up at her with concern still lingering in his eyes at her strange behavior.

"You coming?" Aang asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be right there." Katara said before quickly rising to her feet and making her way down the animal until her feet were firmly planted on the ground. After her feet were located on the ground, she began to follow the Avatar to the small Earth Kingdom town to refill their dwindling supplies.

Fire Nation Ship

Zuko's eyes were now fixated on the golden piece of parchment as his eyes traced along the words his uncle told him. It was exactly as the elderly general said, but Zuko still was having a hard time believing it. What if he did go through with it? Would he then take over the country when his father retired from the position or died? Would it be his immediately when he was officially wed to the woman who he didn't even know as much as her name or appearance. He was just given directions on how to get there and the territory marked was familiar to the Prince and he knew instantaneously that it couldn't be a trap since it was too much of a confined area.

"What do you think, my nephew?" the general asked as he placed his hand on the Prince's tense shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm just wondering if I should. I don't even know if I'm allowed back home!" Zuko said when he turned his panic stricken eyes to the elderly man as he flinched his uncle's hand off his shoulder.

"Nephew. Something else is holding you back. I can feel it. I know how much you wanted to go back home and the letter is genuine, so your father must want you back home…" Iroh said while placing his hand back at his side.

"Without the Avatar?" Zuko interrupted.

"I suppose so. Listen, Zuko… I can tell you're upset about something other then the fact that your father may want you home. What is it? You've been showing this kind of behavior for a while now. What is really going on?" Iroh interrogated the young Prince as Zuko immediately began to show distress in the presence of Iroh's evoking words.

"It's nothing, uncle! Stop trying to interrogate me about everything!" Zuko retorted angrily as he tried to hide the heat that was rapidly rising to his cheeks from the thoughts of him and Katara to the fact he might have to give her up.

"Zuko, please. I'm your uncle. I know you better then you may think. I'm just trying to help you." Iroh said as he tried to place his hand on his nephew's shoulder, but Zuko slapped it away before making his way to the edge of the ship with the paper held and slightly crumpled in his firm grip. Zuko held the railing of the ship as his eyes turned up the gathering dark clouds with the blue sky being covered with the vast approaching darkness.

"I just need to be alone for awhile, uncle." Zuko stated sternly as the elderly man stared sadly at the back of the Prince's head.

"If that's what you want." The general replied before heading inside the ship's quarters.

The dark clouds and the drips of water that began to pour over the thirsty earth from the clouds consumed Zuko's eyes. Zuko felt the gentle drops land on his upturned face as his hands gripped the latter and railing harder. The rain quickly fell from the sky as the Zuko's body was entirely wet and dripping from the water falling from the sky. He chocked on a lump forming in his throat as he recalled everything him and the waterbender had been through and if he really was ready to give her up for something as superficial as his own honor. "I'm sorry, Katara." were the only words that dryly cascaded out of the Prince's throat before his decision was finally made as he closed his eyes toward the storm.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Better Than Me

**_We Belong Together – Chapter 5 – Better Than Me – By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, so please do not sue me!

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

(On With The Story!)

The dark sky began showing sighs of lightning as the powerful noise of thunder echoed across the horizon. The Prince didn't flinch at the loud noise or lightning striking very close to him. The words he just spoke were still remaining in his mind as he wondered if the decision he decided to make was right. Letting Katara go was something he never really considered. The most unusual thing to the Prince was that he was giving this decision so much deliberation. Katara was just a girl whom he used for his own sexual desires. Wasn't she?

'_Do you love me?'_

That was the only question that was going through his mind. Those simple 4-worded question was one that was causing him the most grief in all of this. If he didn't love her, then why was he so worked up about his decision? But if he did love her, why was he making it? Was it the craving for his father's love? The acceptance back to the Fire Nation? Or was it his throne?

The throne that was promise to him for strict birthright; but since the banishment, the only hope the Prince had left of returning home with honor was to capture the ever-alluding Avatar that hadn't been seen for a century. This was a daunting and even impossible task that had been placed on the shoulders of the Prince who was only fourteen at the time. For two dreadful years at sea, the Avatar was finally found.

The first time the Prince set his eyes on the Avatar, the first thing he noticed was the devastating fact of him being only a child. The Avatar. The only hope for humanity was a mere 12 year old bald-child that had only mastered one element when he met him. Zuko felt a small smile rise on his face when he remembered that day. Katara. The first time he seen her, he was in a fitful rage to find the Avatar to even notice more about her then the fact she was in his way of capturing the allusive child.

After the Avatar escaped from his ship, he promised himself never to underestimate him again. Since that day, he had been chasing the group all around the world from the harshest deserts to coldest waters just for the slight hope of capturing him and proving to his father he was worthy of the throne that seemed to be far out of his reach. After years of trying, Zuko finally got the one letter that could end this dilemma and guarantee him his throne.

One thing holding the Prince back was a Water Tribe peasant that he told himself meant nothing. Zuko felt a deep sigh leave his throat as he felt the rain continue to make contact with his already soaked body. He didn't know how long he had been standing out in this storm, but as he felt the raindrops hit his body and his mind being troubled by the decision, he didn't really notice. Zuko took his eyes off of the clouded sky and into the puddle of rain at his feet.

Zuko cringed slightly at his soaked body in the reflection and the scar covering his face as the crystalline drops of water rolled down off his face as the water flowed with the deep crevices on the scarred tissue. Seeing his reflection, he finally wondered what Katara would think. But the real reason boggling his mind was what she saw in him.

As his eyes traced the reflection of his scar and rough features was something Zuko never really looked at before. The scar on his face was such a large imperfection and as Zuko recalled the image of the waterbender, the only thing that came to mind was perfection. Her body was perfectly shaped, her skin tanned and soft to the touch, her eyes the purest blue, and her hair was long and felt like silk when he ran his fingers through them. Zuko furrowed his brows as he tried to think about one flaw she had, but not a one came to mind besides her class status, which really didn't show on account of her physical beauty.

The longer Zuko stared at his reflection, the more he wondered if he was the pursuer in their relationship. He had nothing on her. He was flawed. She was perfect. His Prince status might have won her over, but other then that, he couldn't understand the reason she would even have sex with him. Her body was perfect if he could even imagine taking his eyes off of her gorgeous face in their lovemaking that was rarely the case. This was when Zuko realized how much emotion he was expressing in his thoughts.

Words like gorgeous and calling their wild sex lovemaking was something he didn't expect. Did he really have feelings for her? Was it because of his shrinking self-esteem or was he really seeing her in a different light? He didn't know. Zuko felt his body began to tremble, and when he escaped these thoughts, the shocking feeling of the frozen ice particles forming on his skin chilled him to his deepest core. Zuko let out a faltered breath as his eyes closed tightly.

His breath was ragged and quick as he felt the water soaked in his clothes making chills go up and down his spine countless times. As rain continued to scatter across the moisture soaked ground, thunder loudly boomed across the ocean and shore the ship was still attached to. Zuko didn't pay any need to the lightning that formed in the sky and somewhere in the back of his mind; he silently wished it would strike him so he wouldn't have to make the unfathomable decision of marrying a woman he knew nothing about just to restore his honor.

The thought of Katara clouded his better judgment and how much his father had changed him. But the changes that Katara made on him were greater. Her perfection against crossed his mind. Everything about her made him wonder if perhaps they shouldn't be together. He always knew that because of their positions in their warring nations, their relationship could never fully blossom. Her beauty and perfection was something he could never live up to. His status as a Prince could never make up for his physical and emotion scars that covered him. Did he really believe they could ever be together?

Or was it a wishful thought that he still denied? He kept telling himself he didn't love her, but he wondered if he was kidding himself. She was perfect in every way and was holding onto her during their sexual relations made him fall for her? Zuko understood this fact and perhaps voicing that he might be in love with her wouldn't be right at this moment because for some reason, he thought she deserved better than what happened in her life. And silently he believed that she deserved better than him…

Meanwhile

Katara smiled softly at the vendor that was sporting his wares to her. "Miss, you would look so dashing in this!" The middle-aged vendor stated as he held out a shimmering blue dress to the beautiful waterbender's eyes.

"No thanks. I have no one to show it off too." Katara giggled softly as she replied with her lie. Katara smiled at the thought of Zuko's face if she showed up in something as flamboyant as that dress. The cleavage was so low, it hardly covered the nipples and the hem was so short, it would reveal more then a woman's legs.

"What a pretty dress, Katara. Sure you don't want it?" Aang said innocently as he watched the back and forth talking between Katara and the vendor before she walked away from his cart.

"Yeah. Did you see how much it would show?" Katara said with a laugh before she headed over to the food vendors with the Avatar trailing right after her.

"Yeah…" Aang replied as he felt a blush come to his cheeks as he tried his hardest to hide it from Katara.

"Sokka! You have to pay before you eat it!" Katara said as she smacked her older brother across the head to knock the jerky out of his mouth.

"But it's meat!" Sokka shouted as he hastily grabbed it from mid-air before it hit the ground. Katara just rolled her eyes at her starving brother as she picked out the bare essentials that would last them for approximately another two weeks.

After all of their food was bought, Katara was fingering through the rest of their money to see if they could buy a few small treats or to just save it for next time. "There's a bit more money here. Would you guys like to buy something?" Katara asked as she turned to her traveling companions that were struggling with the weight of the bags filled with food.

"Sure. What were you thinking about?" Aang replied softly with a sweet smile on his face.

"I just want to eat…" Sokka grumbled as he was having a hard time calming himself with all the aromas of delicious food surrounding him.

"We'll eat soon enough, Sokka!" Katara groaned softly as she began to walk to the non-food carts. There were dozens of carts flooding with jewelry, clothing, small porcelain and stone figures, cooking utensils, knives, swords, masks, toys, glass bottles, and other various goods.

After the group walked around the small shops, many things were catching Aang's and Sokka's eyes, but after everything was quiet except for the bombardment of offers from the vendors and the customers asking for cheaper prices, Katara's mind began to wander. The strange fact that Zuko had been following her surprised her. It was so unlike him that Katara was even wondering if he planned to follow her at all. She regretted asking him that sudden question and wished she could take it back, but it was already too late to do anything about it.

"Katara, you okay?" Aang asked when he seen the girl stall at a vendor that was selling more adult products as Katara was staring blankly at the items on the table in front of her as the vendor stared lustfully at the waterbender.

"I'm fine, Aang!" Katara said happily before she directed her head toward him.

"You sure?" Aang asked with an awkward look on his face.

"Yeah! Wow, this looks interesting!" Katara said before picking up an item on the table before even noticing what it was. When she seen what was holding in her hand, she was shocked at the item in her hand and wondered if it was even legal to be selling these types of items.

Aang tried to ignore the fact that Katara was acting really strange and picking up an item that he wasn't even sure what it was.

"Hey, Katara. What's that?" Sokka said as he walked up to his little sister who still stared shocked at the item in her hand. Sokka's eyes grew wide when he recognized the item and in a hurried frenzy, he grabbed it from her hand and waved it angrily in the vendor's face. "You should be ashamed of yourself! How dare you sell stuff like this to people!" Sokka yelled before he slammed it back on the table.

"Let's get out of here!" Sokka said as he grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her away from the cart. Aang followed behind the angered brother and shocked waterbender as they made their way back out of the city as rain began to fall from the gray sky.

Katara looked up at the sky and seen the dark clouds and hidden sun. The water fell upon her face as Sokka's grip remained on her wrist. Katara felt tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at the thunder-ridden sky. The loud echoes of thunder crossed the horizon as the group decided to camp instead of risk Appa getting hit by unpredictable lightning.

"Come on, Katara." Sokka said as he pulled his sister along a path of dirt to reveal a dry campsite that was covered by the many overlapping branches of trees to shield them from the heavy rain. After they squeezed Appa through the tight fit of trees, the giant bison lay down and yawned loudly before closing his eyes and falling asleep. After twenty minutes, Aang and Sokka had finished setting up a tent and their sleeping bags.

Katara was breaking dry branches in a circle of rocks to be able to start a fire to cook upon. "Need any help?" Aang asked as he walked up to the waterbender.

"Yeah. Just grab me the bag of food over there." Katara replied happily as she pointed to the bag a few yards away from her. Aang nodded before he left to go get the bag. Katara grabbed two rocks by her side before she placed them firmly in her hands and stuck the rocks together producing a spark that quickly ignited the firewood. Katara smiled softly at her accomplishment before she stood up and dusted off the dirt on her clothes.

Katara felt the fire against her legs as she stood near the roaring fire. Her eyes glazed into the waves of red, orange, and yellow. The fire flickered softly against the soft wind and the moisture-filled air. Katara listened softly to the pattering of rain on the leaves and branches above them as the fire cracked at her feet. The warmth of the flames warmed her to her core as she continued to gaze softly into the heart of the fire.

"I got it, Katara." Aang announced as he picked the bag off the ground. The Avatar still was still a few yards away from her but was always so overly excited about every chore she handed the pre-teen. The boy's eyes stole a glance of the waterbender as her eyes remained fixated on the fire. His cheeks burned bright red at the fact that Sokka had went into the woods to go get fire wood and wouldn't return for a short amount of time, Momo and Appa were fast asleep, and he and his secret crush were basically alone.

Katara didn't even realize Aang had said something until she felt something touching her arm. Katara turned to see the Avatar looking at her with a soft smile on his face. "Thanks, Aang." She replied when she grabbed the bag dangling from the boy's hand. Katara opened up the bag and removed ingredients for that night's dinner while trying to hide the anticipation she had for the uncoming night.

"Listen, Katara. I've been wanting to say something to you for a long time." Aang said as he folded his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet nervously while his cheeks burned a bright red.

"Sure. What is it, Aang?" Katara asked as she thought it best she keep this conversation going so she could keep his mind off of Zuko.

"Well… I – Um… You see – I…" Aang stuttered as she tried to find the right words. Aang bit his bottom lips knowing that this could be the only time he would ever be able to tell her because every previous try has always ended in him coughing and running off in the middle of the statement. "I lo—Well… I love you." Aang finally voiced as Katara's eyes grew wide after hearing those three words from her best friend and traveling companion.

(To Be Continued…)


	6. The Truth Hurts

**_We Belong Together – Chapter 6 – The Truth Hurts – By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, so please do not sue me!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

(On With The Story!)

Katara's eyes grew wide at her companion's statement as her eyes remained glued on the brown earth beneath her feet. Her throat became dry as she tried to reach an explanation for the Avatar's sudden statement. Aang continued to stare at the back of Katara's head after those three words escaped his lips. The Avatar waited impatiently for any reaction or behavior to the truth he poured from the very core of his soul and secretly he prayed it would be a positive reaction.

"I love you too, Aang. You're a really good friend." Katara explained softly as she turned to him with a sweet smile on her face; hoping the Avatar would take that answer as a sign that she didn't feel the same about what he was implying. She also aspired that it wouldn't break his fragile heart.

The words affected Aang strangely. Sure, she called him a good friend before, but the love he expressed to her was a romantic feeling. He loved her. He knew he did and was never going to deny it, but he didn't really comprehend what rejection felt like. He had never been in love before, so he really never understood the heartache that came with a person who might not feel the same.

"No. I mean -- I _love_ you. You know?" Aang responded hoping she might have just not expecting it but hoping she felt the same nonetheless.

Katara didn't say anything in response. The solemn look on her face spoke numerous excuses to the Avatar. Her eyes filled with regret because the way the young monk was looking at her bore a hole into her heart. She knew he loved her and breaking the heart of her best friend was something she didn't want to do, but she knew that he wouldn't want her to lie and fake it. Would he? She cared for the Avatar like her family. But having any romantic feeling toward the bald monk was something she didn't think would ever happen.

Zuko meant a lot to her and even if she didn't know exactly how she felt about the Prince, she still wasn't willing to give him up just to make her friend believe that she really loved him back besides the fact he was like a brother to her. "Aang… Listen." Katara finally said breaking the seemingly endless silence that erupted from this short conversation.

"Yeah?" Aang asked already feeling the familiar feelings of tears begin to fill in his eyes. He hoped for the best but was embracing for the worst. He just really didn't know how he'd react if she told him she didn't feel the same.

"You're my best friend. We've been traveling together for such a long time and I've had fun, but – Aang, I don't love you like that. You're like a brother to me, and I care about you, but as far as romance goes -- I'm sorry, but there's nothing there." Katara explained as she held her hand folded against her chest hoping Aang wouldn't start crying. "Do you understand? You see, it's just me and Zuko…" Katara accidentally let slip from her lips before her hand went to her mouth.

"Zuko?" Aang immediately ask as a feeling of jealousy and anger rose inside his chest and broken heart.

"No! It just slipped out! I don't even know where it came from!" Katara lied as she pleaded with the Avatar not to lose his temper.

"You said 'Me and Zuko'! What did you mean by that!?" Aang shouted angrily as he felt tears began to seep from his eyes.

"Aang!" Katara tried to reassure as she walked over to him.

"No! You're going out with him or something aren't you? Just say it! Did you really believe that I didn't notice you sneaking out of camp every night? That's where you were going, isn't it?" Aang accused as he pointed a finger at Katara.

Katara's eyes grew wide at Aang's words and wondered how long he had known. "How did you? – I mean…" Katara shuddered as she tried to come up with an excuse for leaving every night as her vision momentarily fell to the ground.

"Did you think I didn't notice his ship following us wherever we went but he never made an attack?" Aang said angrily as his hand fell back by his side.

"Aang, please! I never meant to hurt you! I just – Please, Aang, just listen to me…" Katara pleaded in a shaky whisper as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"What did you do with him?!" Aang shouted angrily as he gripped his fists and the arrow on his forehead began to flash a glowing blue.

"We – I mean…" Katara said as she finally caught herself in a lie when that word fell from her mouth and all the excuses after she came back to camp stopped making sense.

"**What did you do**?" Aang shouted angrily as his eyes began to turn into the same glowing blue on his forehead.

Katara didn't answer. The force from the power erupting from the Avatar pushed her to the ground as she placed her arms up defensively as she tried to control the tears that continued to swiftly run down her cheeks.

"**What's going on**?" Sokka shouted angrily as he ran out of the woods when she seen the glowing Avatar State and the angry voice of the Avatar. Sokka's eyes grew wide after he cleared the brush and seen the Avatar standing over his fallen sister as if he was ready to attack. "**Get away from her**!" Sokka shouted before he ran toward the Avatar and shoved him to the floor and away from the cowering waterbender.

Katara saw the confrontation between her brother and the monk before she felt more tears drip from her face before she quickly stood up and ran out of the clearing and into the dark woods.

"**What the hell were you doing to my sister**?" Sokka shouted as he waved his knife threateningly at the young Avatar that was still on the ground.

"**She's in love with Zuko**!" Aang shouted as he glared angrily at the young warrior.

Sokka eyes grew wide at the statement and turned to his sister for an explanation when he noticed she wasn't there anymore.

Katara pushed the branches out of her way and she ran quickly through the heavily planted areas. Scrapes began to form on her arms from running through thorny trees and vines. Katara felt herself breathing heavily as the tears still escaped from her eyes. Katara didn't notice the vines under her feet and with a wrong step; she found herself falling forward and finally slamming onto the forest floor. Katara tried to lift herself up, but when she finally realized what had happened, her head fell into her arms as she allowed the tears to ascend down her face as quiet sobs left her throat as the thudding noises of the rain above her continued.

Meanwhile

Zuko sighed against the rain falling on his face before he began to turn toward the door leading into the ship. The Prince's hand remained on the door as he was thinking of what to say to his uncle of how he accepted the offer of the man who had made his life a living hell in the first place. Zuko didn't really know what was going to happen and right at this moment, the hardest part he was going to face would be his father. The letter was still firmly placed in his hand as he felt the feeling of ink beginning to run off of the paper and into the creases of his skin.

Zuko looked back to the night sky for a moment as he thought about everything he and the waterbender had been through for the past months. A rare smile formed on the Prince's face as the thought of Katara flashed passed his memory. "It's been fun at least." Zuko said to no one in particular before he turned back to the heavy steel door and placed his hand firmly on the handle before pushing it down and walking inside as the rain still fell to the thirsty earth.

The elderly general sat upon a soft pillow as his hands were placed upon a small ceramic cup filled with steaming tea and his eyes glanced at the game of Pai Sho in front of him. The General moved one of the pieces of carved wood onto the pile that held the same symbols as the one in his hand. With a soft smile, the General sighed in victory as the game was complete. Iroh wrapped his fingers around the small cup of tea before placing it against his lips when Zuko walked through the door with the smeared, crumpled letter in his hand. The Prince's clothes were still dripping with the frigid rainwater and harsh cold wind that made the clothes stick to his skin in the drying process.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted in concern before quickly rising to his feet and placing the robe he was wearing around his nephew's quivering shoulders. "Are you alright?" The General asked as he ran his hand in a circle on his nephew's back.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Zuko replied as his eyes rose to meet the hazel eyes of his uncle. "I've decided to accept his offer, uncle." Zuko stated without hesitation.

The General's eyes grew at his nephew's sudden words but quickly nodded at his statement knowing his nephew had taken plenty of time to think about his decision. "If that is what you think is in your best interest." Iroh responded as he pat his nephew's shoulder.

"Thanks, uncle." Zuko replied as he tried to control the tremors that started to erupt from his body when the feeling of the frigid water that was soaked into his clothes ran up and down his spine.

"Zuko, are you crazy? You could have caught your death out there!" Iroh said as he gently nudged his nephew to the Prince's bedroom. Once they were in the small confines, Zuko sat upon his bed that still hadn't been made since he and Katara had been there that morning. Zuko felt a sudden heat rise to his cheeks as he seen the semen stain produced this morning before he quickly scooted over and sat on top of it so his uncle wouldn't see it.

"Sorry, uncle. My thoughts were really weighing heavily on me, so I really didn't notice the weather change that much." Zuko explained as he looked over at his uncle who was getting some dry clothes out of a clean pile near Zuko's bed.

"It's alright, nephew. That had to be a very difficult decision for you to make. The letter was so sudden, it took my by surprise as well." Iroh replied as he picked out a few articles of the clothing before handing them to his nephew before he sat next to him on the bed.

"Uncle, when would be the best time to head back to the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked softly as his fingers unwrapped the letter that was still in his hands and let it rest on the bed. After the edges of the paper began to unwrinkle and dry in the heat of the torches on Zuko's wall, Zuko took the robe from his shoulders and placed it on his lap before he began to remove his armor.

"Right away would be the best bet, but if you would like to delay for a few days, that would be understandable." Iroh replied as he watched his nephew throw his armor to the floor. The residing water on the armor began to drip onto the steel floor as Zuko watched the small puddle begin to grow before his eyes.

After Zuko removed the soaked clothing, he sat for a few moments so the heat from the lit torches to warm his skin and let any residual water dissipate before he placed on the dry clothes. "We might as well head out in the morning." Zuko replied as he folded his hands across his lap.

"Alright. You do know that when you get back, you won't be leaving again." Iroh explained as he looked at his nephew.

"I know…" Zuko replied solemnly as he imagined the look on Katara's face when she would realize that he wouldn't be coming back. He clandestinely wished that she would believe he had died so it would be less hard for her to accept the fact she wouldn't be seeing him again. Imagining the shame in her eyes for lying to her tore at what remained of his dwindling respect for himself. But he tried to reassure himself that she would find someone else because he still believed that she did indeed deserve better then he could ever offer her.

"Alright. Well, I shall inform the captain of your wishes and we'll be heading out by morning. Sleep well, my nephew." Iroh replied before he stood up and walked out of the Prince's quarters.

After Zuko heard the sound of the door click behind his uncle and the General's retreating footsteps, Zuko let out a deep sigh. Zuko swiftly put on the dry clothes before his face fell into his hands. The trembling in his body had ceased, but the unfamiliar pain of guilt and regret still haunted him. Written on golden paper were the words that contained his future. Marriage. Future Children. The Throne…

"Is it really worth it?" were the only words that traced the Prince's supple lips as his vision fell to the steel floor. Everything he had worked so hard for were lying out in front of him like a giant puzzle that only he could decide how the pieces fit and if they even belonged. Each of the pieces represented moments and decisions in his life that were scattered in front of him. This was his life, and he was the only one who decided what he wanted in it and what wasn't worth it.

"Katara."

The girl's name stained his lips like blood on his hands. Was she worth it? Or did everything they ever went through just wasted time? Every moment they spent together was a time in which both questioned if it would last. The sudden question of love that Katara asked of him still bothered Zuko and he doubted that question would ever leave his mind. The most upsetting part and what he really wanted to know about the question was if it would ever be answered…

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Goodbye, My Lover

We Belong Together – Chapter 7 – Goodbye, My Lover - By SetoAngel01 

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, so please do not sue me!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

(On With The Story!)

Another sob left the throat of the crouching waterbender. One of her legs were still tangled in the wines and the low branches became tousled in her hair. A few drips of blood began to seep from the slashes on her tan arms. Katara's clouded blue eyes were directed toward the ground as another soft sob left her throat. So many images ran through her head, but the foremost was the face of her best friend after the secret of her and Zuko's relationship slipped from her unknowing lips until it was too late.

Katara folded her hands across her abdomen as she tried her hardest to get rid of the dull pain that erupted from her stomach for a reason unbeknownst to her. Katara didn't know why those words slipped from her lips, but there was nothing she could do now. "I can't go back…" Katara whispered to no one in particular as more tears slipped down her solemn face. Going back was out of the question.

Seeing the shame on their faces was something Katara wouldn't want to deal with again. She'd feel like an outcast in her own family just because of the sexual relationship with a Fire Nation Prince whom she didn't really knew if she loved. So many options of where to go next floated around her, but Katara didn't know which one to pick. If she went back, she'd face the ridicule of the Avatar and her brother. Her other option was to find Zuko and perhaps stay with him if he was really to make their relationship known.

"I need to see him." Katara hastily said before she wiped the access tears with the back of her hand before she stood up. After making her way through the brush, she entered the clearing to only be drenched with rain. "Oh…" Katara groaned softly as she felt the rain beginning to attach itself to her clothes. 'I better find him quick.' Katara thought before she quickly made her way through the rain to find the Prince.

The thunder continued to roll across the black night sky as Zuko's eyes remained on the floor as the lightning outside the small window made a light flash across his face every few seconds. Numerous scenarios came to his mind, but his decision was much to weighing to change his mind at this point. His entire crew was most likely indeed preparing for their long journey to the Fire Nation.

Zuko's fingers gently traced along the hem of his robe as another deep sigh graced his lips. Going back home had been his goal for so many years and when his goal was in hindsight, it brought him no joy whatsoever. He had been chasing the Avatar for what seemed like an eternity, but he brought him a feeling of discourage knowing it was coming to an end. After a few moments, Zuko's eyes lingered to the window momentarily.

The dark clouds and flashing lightning boomed across the sky as the rain continued to pat on the window before quickly sliding down. "I just wish I could say goodbye…" Zuko said solemnly to no one in particular before he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Katara kept running. Her feet were heavy on the ground as the frigid rain soaked to her skin and froze her to her inner core. Her feet fell heavy on the ground, as her vision remained fogged up by the cold rain. No matter what, she told herself she had to get there. Her group had traveled many miles and she doubted Zuko ever followed them, so she had no idea where they were, but her best bet was to go where she last seen him praying he would still be there.

Darkness surrounded every tern she made as she continued down the shadowed path hoping she wouldn't trip or get lost. So many twists and turns foreshadowed the path and Katara's vision was limited. Her body was trembling at this point, but all the young waterbender could think about was finding Zuko and hoping just seeing him would get rid of some doubt she had about her feelings toward what she should do and the feelings she had for him.

"Please still be there…" were the only words that traced her lips as her journey continued along the silhouetted pathway.

Meanwhile

"There's no way!" Sokka growled in disbelief as he stared in anger at the bald monk after he heard the story Aang had to tell about the conversation.

"I'm not lying!" Aang said trying to vindicate himself.

"It could have just slipped out!" Sokka replied as he tried not to think about the Avatar maybe being right about his sister's supposed love life.

"We haven't seen Zuko in weeks, so why on earth would she be thinking about him and having his name slip out during a conversation?" Aang asked perplexingly.

"She --- Well, if – no…." Sokka said as his eyes fell to the floor of their campsite.

"See? There's no explanation I could think of! That's why I think they have something going on!" Aang said as he tried to hide the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes from just the thought of Katara being in love with his mortal enemy.

"Wait. What was the conversation about anyway?" Sokka asked as his suspicion rose against the Avatar and away from the Fire Nation Prince.

"We --- Well, I…" Aang tried to explain, but the red in his cheeks said it all.

Sokka gave the Avatar a quizzical glace as the Avatar shuffled his feet in embarrassment. He should have known that Aang would finally tell her someday. He noticed the Avatar's growing affection for his sister, and according to Sokka, his sister being in love with Aang was a hell of a lot better then her even considerably liking the hotheaded Prince.

"It's okay, Aang." Sokka said as tears began to run down the Avatar's eyes.

"I—I'm sorry, I know you're her big brother and everything, but I've always felt this way about her. I'm just scared she won't feel the same way especially after I yelled at her like that…" Aang replied, as his head remained downward.

"It's okay. You're a nice guy, Aang, and if Katara has to get married one day, you'd be my first choice." Sokka said before he placed his hand on the Avatar's shoulders.

"Really?" Aang said as he looked up at the teenage warrior.

"I suppose, but we have to find my sister first and try and figure this out." Sokka said as Aang smiled at him.

The rain continued to make it's way to the earth as the loud boom of thunder made it's way through the clouds. Katara flinched gently at the sound, but not enough to slow her down. Katara's legs were numb and couldn't even feel the bottoms of her feet touch the earth anymore, but she knew if she stopped now, she most likely wouldn't start again. The lingering regret of ever letting the Prince's name fall from her lips was one that was going to haunt her for the rest of her life, but as far as it being a regret was something she still had to sort out.

The welcomed sight of a lamp that was illuminating lighting a familiar ship in the distance caught the waterbender's eyes. A smile crossed her face as tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't know if Zuko was expecting her or not, but knew he'd have to have a good reason to stay put instead of following them. After walking on the deck like she had so many times, she walked along the walls until a familiar mark she made many months ago appeared from the light.

Her fingers gently traced the cut in the steel and noticed how it was exactly the same size when she made it. Touching the familiar cut made a smile appear to her face as she recalled every single time she made the venture onto his ship. Every night after her comrades went to bed, she quickly ran to his ship and found this mark every night since to guide her in the right direction. So many months had passed in their relationship, and many time, she doubted it would last, but at this moment, seeing it made her feel that maybe it wasn't all over for them…

After her fingers ran along the plank of metal, she slowly scraped it away from the wall until it opened and she quickly went into the familiar tunnel of piping before closing the plank behind her. Katara breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the heat present in the ship as she leaned her head back against the door she just closed. The waterbender's eyes slid shut for only a moment before she stood up straight again before making her way along the path. After she made it to the second door, she touched the metal and felt the residual heat from the torch that was near the metal.

After pushing it open, she looked around the room of the Prince and smiled at the scenery she never really took into account before. She had no idea why she was noticing everything differently now, but the fact of perhaps not going back was the reason. Katara closed the metal behind her before she looked to her left and seen Zuko lying motionlessly on the bed. A wave of guilt washed over her and she hoped he hadn't been waiting for her.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered softly as she slowly walked over to him.

Zuko didn't answer. Katara heard him breathing soft and deep and knew that he was fast asleep. She smiled gently when she realized he was asleep and didn't want to disturb him. After she was next to him, she quietly sat on the bed next to him. Katara smiled when she saw his peaceful face. Zuko was lying on his side with his right hand lying near his face and his body gently curled.

Katara placed her hand on his side before gently grazing her way up his body. Once Katara's fingers found themselves running along his neck, Katara got a shiver up her spine. He usually had this effect on her, but seeing him so peaceful and innocent turned her on extensively. Katara never really noticed how adorable he was. Of course he was a very sexy man, but as far as being adorable? She soon noticed his lips were agape and they were very tempting.

Katara didn't know if she was visualizing him like this because he was gorgeous or because she needed comfort, but at this moment, she wanted him more then ever. Katara swiftly bent down and kissed his parted lips as her hands cupped his cheek. Zuko sighed softly before his eyes open. He then tiredly blinked his eyes a few times before his vision was clear enough to see the waterbender now tenderly kissing his neck as her hands began to ran along his clothed chest.

Katara quickly noticed he was awake, but her desire for him was strong and she knew he would give her what she wanted. "I want you…" Katara moaned as she lay on top of the Prince after he rolled on his back. Katara never showed dominance in their relationship, but right at this moment, nothing was going to stop her. She quickly attacked his lips again as Zuko was at a standstill as he tried to figure out what to say or do, but the feelings she was evoking from him clouded his better judgment.

"You really do?" Zuko muttered softly against her hungry lips not quite sure if her question was still lingering.

"Yes…" Katara mumbled back before she broke the kiss to continue. "Listen, I'm sorry I ever asked that question, and I don't care if you love me or not. All that matters is us and right now…" Katara finished before she began to quickly remove their clothing.

Zuko was still surprised at her dominance, but at this second, he welcomed it and perhaps if he gave her what she wanted, he would feel less guilty about his decision. What she told him was that all she cared about was right here and now, and if that's what she wanted, he would gladly provide.

They both lay naked for a few moments. Their lips were providing all of the passion at this moment as Katara just wanted to really drink him in. His presence. His power. Just him. She didn't really understand how she felt for him, but perhaps, she had just been neglecting the truth, but tonight, she was going to find it at all costs. Whether it was just lust or love, she wanted him tonight.

After Zuko let out a deep sigh before pushing slightly, he felt Katara tremble when he smoothly entered her. After he felt himself inside her body, guilt washed over him. In a few days, he would most likely be inside the woman he had an arranged marriage to trying to make an heir to the throne. Zuko was brought out of those thoughts when he felt Katara moving her hips up and down making him nearly exit then enter again.

Zuko let out a deep moan when he felt her gently riding him. This had been their first time in his position and feeling her doing this to him made him nearly climax. Katara looked down at her lover as she noticed his eyes closed and his mouth open as she listened to the silky moans leaving his throat. Katara couldn't handle it anymore. She lowered her head and wrapped her arms around him before she began to kiss him once again.

Zuko's hands found his way to her hips before he had a firm grip and began to quickly penetrate her. Katara gasped sensually when she felt his quick rhythm and felt the familiar fire growing inside of her. After she released while screaming his name, Zuko felt her clench him and without warning, the hot semen spilled inside of her as Katara moaned his name again while feeling the feeling of liquid fire penetrate her core before she tiredly fell on him.

Katara's head lay in the dip of his shoulder as she felt the Prince limply slide out of her because of the large amount of lubrication. Zuko's head was lying on the pillow as his eyes remained closed shut. Their chests heaved as they tried to fill their empty lungs. Katara smiled softly against his skin. Katara now knew the answer. She had no idea how, but when she tried to imagine living without him, she just couldn't. Katara believed it wouldn't be worth living if he wasn't with her. She had no idea if it was fate, but now she firmly believed they were meant to be, but she contained anxiety that maybe he wouldn't feel the same.

After a few moments, Katara was getting ready to go because she was glad she loved him and wasn't afraid of it anymore. She was even willing to tell her brother and the Avatar even if they didn't accept it, she would be happy knowing how she felt and not being ashamed about it. Zuko wasn't feeling as confident. He knew that he could have just gotten her pregnant and he could imagine her face when she finally realized he wouldn't be coming back.

"Zuko?" Katara asked softly noticing his demeanor.

"Yeah?" Zuko asked before he looked over at her and smiled hoping him smiling would be enough to reassure her that he was okay.

"Nothing. Well, I better get going before Aang and Sokka get too worried about me." Katara said before she smiled and hugged the Prince.

"Yeah." Zuko said before he bent down and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Okay. Bye, Zuko." Katara replied as she blushed at his action before she happily left the exact way she entered being fully confident about her love for the Prince even if she couldn't tell him yet.

"Goodbye…" Zuko whispered after she left knowing that was going to be the last time he would ever see her again.

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Truth and Consequences

**_We Belong Together - Chapter 8 – Truth and Consequences – By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated, so please do not sue me!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

(On With The Story!)

A quick breath left the Prince's lungs as he listened to Katara's footsteps outside of his window after she left the confines of his ship. "It's for the best, I suppose…" Zuko whispered softly before he walked over to his bed and seen the remains of their sexual encounter. Zuko was still wracked with guilt over losing his self-control and allowing himself to spill his semen inside of her.

"Damn…" Zuko groaned praying silently that she wouldn't get pregnant. After the curse left his lips, he looked down at his discarded shirt and some of the residual water from Katara's rain-soaked clothes. The Prince bent down and dipped his shirt in the rainwater, wringing it out slightly on the steel floor, then began to furiously wipe off the residual semen before a stain would form.

After a few moments, Zuko tossed his shirt on the floor before he fell on his bed. Zuko lay on his back with his right hand lying limply on his stomach. The Prince's eyes were glazed as his eyes remained pasted to the ceiling. The horizon outside his window grew in hues of yellow, orange, and red signalizing the presence of a future sunrise, but the dreariness that Zuko had in his heart made him ignore the hopes of a new day.

The captain of the ship was standing in the control room as his hazel eyes were glaring at a map on the table in front of him. The Fire Nation navigator had been charting the map since he got the orders from Iroh. Former General Iroh was standing near the captain at this time as he carefully monitored his work making sure the coordinates of the Fire Nation were correct for their long journey in front of them.

"Sir, I calculated the times for departure and arrival and I with the weather calculations and coordinates to steer around them, I believe we will land on the Fire Nation shore within two to two-and-a-half weeks." Captain Hung explained to the elderly General.

"Very good, Hung. Why don't you get some sleep? The co-captain could take it from here." General Iroh stated after he gave a perplexing look to the young co-captain that was standing on the other side of the control room.

"Huh?" Chon, the young co-captain, asked as he looked back at the General with questioning eyes.

"Yes. I think he's ready to show us what he's got." Iroh replied as he smiled softly at Chon.

"Right away, sir." Chon said before bowing. Everyone on this ship knew very well not to go against Iroh's orders, and even if it meant risking driving the very ship they were on to Fire Nation territory, it had to be done.

"Fantastic. Well, I shall be catching some shut-eye of my own. Do us proud, Chon." Iroh replied before he followed the tired Captain from the control room.

After exiting the control room and bidding a farewell to Captain Hung, Iroh turned down a different hallway before coming to a stop in from of his nephew's bedroom door. "Zuko, you awake?" Iroh asked as he leaned his ear against the steel door.

"Yeah?" Zuko asked when he heard his nephew's voice.

"We're pulling away from the dock and we're heading west toward the Fire Nation border. We should be on Fire Nation territory within a week or two." Iroh explained to his young nephew.

"Alright." Zuko replied plainly after hearing the news.

"Nephew, it's going to be okay. I'm here for you if you need to talk, alright?" Iroh asked after hearing his nephew's solemn voice.

"Thanks." Zuko replied. After hearing his uncle's retreating footsteps, Zuko let out a deep sigh as his eyes went back to the ceiling. That was it. Never again would he see the girl who had been sneaking on his ship for the past few moths. Never again would he have to chase the Avatar. Never again would he ever be known as the 'Banished Prince'. None of that would matter now. Now all that lay ahead for the Prince was a life of a Fire Lord. A wife. Children.

Whether it was because he was selfish enough to give everything up for honor or otherwise, his life as he knew it for the past two years was coming to a quick end. Everything about the letter was haunting him. He never quite imagined his father would want him back without the Avatar. The Avatar. The only true threat to the Fire Nation. The only hope for saving the world.

The Avatar. The twelve-year-old monk was the only thing that had stood between him and his honor for more then two years didn't matter now. After three generations of failures, Zuko was the one that found the Avatar alive and now it meant nothing to him. Chasing the Avatar for so long had changed him. After his banishment, he grew cold and calculating. Just like the man he swore he'd never become.

His father. 'Father' was someone who did nothing but bring him torture and heartache because he never was quite good enough. Azula was always faster, stronger, and smarter. No matter what Zuko did, he never was good enough in his father's eyes. His father rebuked him for everything and even told him that he was a mistake. The main reason why Zuko ever went on the chase for the Avatar was just to reach one final goal besides his honor – His father's love and acceptance.

His mother. She was truly the only one who genuinely loved him besides his uncle. She supported him; she even went as far as favoring him over Azula. Zuko realized where his kindness came from. His mother had always told him to treat others, as he would want to be treated. To her, nations didn't exist. They were one people and her greatest hatred was for the war, and she wanted to pass that on to Zuko, whom was a lot gentler and more understanding than his sister.

His uncle. The only relative left that cared for Zuko. His uncle returned from Ba Sing Sei after his mother's disappearance. His uncle had just lost his son, and began to look at Zuko like his own since his own father seemed to want nothing to do with him. Soon after, he began teaching Zuko how to fight like his father never did. The day of his banishment, he was the one who was there to pick up the pieces after he was kicked out of the only home he knew and had been with him ever since.

Zuko's eyes closed shut after a few moments. These were the pieces in front of him. His family. Everything he had experienced in the short sixteen years of his time on this planet. His life had been filled with turmoil and more seemed to be in the path. Going home was something that Zuko believed would never happened. He truly believed he would be traveling aimlessly at sea until something finally did him in. The only question remaining was if it was even worth it.

Nothing would ever be the same and the residual feeling for the waterbender that changed his life were still there. There was no closing. No voiced goodbyes except for a kiss and a small goodbye on her part. He was afraid that if he began to speak, he wouldn't be able to keep his departure a secret, so no words left his lips until she couldn't hear him anymore. He just hoped that maybe eventually, she would understand…

Meanwhile

Katara's feet were heavy on the ground. The rain had stopped falling and all the evidence of it that was left were the large puddles and wet mud. A smile was still lingering on her face as her eyes were glued to her feet as they made their way back to the campsite. Katara had no clear recollection of when she finally realized her love for the Prince, but she didn't doubt her feelings now.

She loved him.

That's all she knew, and she was okay with that even if she wasn't entirely sure that he felt the same. Her feelings were apparent, and she didn't care if she made them known to her companions because she wasn't ashamed anymore. The shame in their faces were still apparent in her mind, but she knew they were more understanding then she made them out to be. They should understand because you really can't help whom you fall in love with.

"Aang, she's not in the northern part of the woods." Sokka informed Aang as he made his way through the thorny brush. As the warrior then made his way to the Avatar, he started to brush off the residing leaves and branch residue.

"She's not in these woods, Sokka. I searched them all…" Aang replied solemnly as his eyes remained planted on the earth.

"What?" Sokka said; trying his hardest to deny the fact Katara might have ran away with her forbidden lover.

"**She's not here**! She must have left with Zuko! That's the only logical explanation!" Aang shouted after h turned toward Sokka. Aang then felt more tears began to form in his eyes before they slipped down his face.

Sokka didn't reply right away. His mind was so full of torment as he tried to figure out any logical explanation for how his own sister could fall in love with the enemy. Sokka had no idea if it was because Zuko was like a forbidden fruit to her or otherwise, but whatever it was, he wanted to get his little sister back before Zuko could do anything to harm her -- or worse.

Sokka's breaths were quick and shallow as he felt the familiar feel of tears residing on the bottom rims of his eyes. "No… Please, Katara. Come back!" Sokka shouted to the sky, as his eyes were clenched shut.

"Come back where?" Katara asked as she cleared the tree branches and stepped into the campsite with a soft smile on her face.

"Katara? **Katara**!" Sokka shouted happily when he noticed the return of his sister. "You're okay!" He continually shouted as she quickly embraced his sister before picking her off the ground and spinning her around.

Katara giggled after her brother put her back down before she turned her vision over to the Avatar. Aang stood silently with his eyes aimed toward the ground. His hands were behind his back, his feet shuffling slightly as he tried his hardest not to look up at he waterbender that was only a few feet away from him.

"Katara, I am so happy that all this was a big misunderstanding! I'd be so mad if you really did like that bastard of a Prince!" Sokka said after he threw his arm around her shoulder and laughed.

Katara's eyes grew wide at Sokka's statement. This was it. It was either tell her brother and best friend the truth that she loved the Prince or laugh at Sokka's statement and pretend that the whole incident of Zuko's name was just truly a mistake. She loved Zuko and that's where she stood now. She was in love with her supposed to be enemy. The son of the Fire Lord. Next heir to the Fire Nation throne.

This was her decision and it would decide her fate. This was the test Sokka and Aang's measure of forgiveness. Would they willingly accept her and Zuko's affair or would they shun her away just because she fell in love with her enemy? She didn't know, but she had to find out. Her lips were numb. The words right on her tongue, but her lips were disobeying what her mind was saying.

Katara truly didn't now what to do and if she didn't retort Sokka's comment quickly, the subject would change and it would be harder for her to say it. "Sokka, I love him!" Katara quickly shouted as tears she didn't even know were building, fell down her eyes.

Sokka's shocked reaction said it all. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape as he heard those words that poured from his baby sister's mouth. Those words. 'I love him' were now ringing in Sokka's head. Sokka denied who the 'him' actually was, but he couldn't. He knew that three-letter word was referring to the Prince of the Fire Nation. The very enemy that had taken his mother away from him and forced their father to fight against was now the love interest of his younger sister.

Katara's face didn't change emotions. Her eyes were still leaking tears and the determined look on her face was aimed toward her brother. She wasn't taking that statement back and what she really wanted to know was her brother's reply.

The Avatar stood just feet away. His flashing arrow and the tears dripping off his cheeks was showing every emotion he was feeling. He felt betrayed by this one woman who he fell in love with. The fact that this woman was in love with the very son of the greatest threat to the world tore his heart into pieces. The explanation for her feelings was unknown and the anger he now held for the Prince was greater then any anger he had felt before.

Once, he would even go as far as to ask the Prince to be his friend, but at this moment, the only feeling he had for the Prince was the one that made him want to rip him apart. The hatred for the Prince was unspeakable. He had never thought of any kind of violence toward him, but according to him, stealing the heart of the woman in front of him was an unspeakable crime.

"H-H-How – How? How co-ould you, Katara?" Sokka stuttered, as his eyes remained wide and turned to his sister in disbelief. "I mean… This is the son of the same man who ordered those men to take over and destroy our tribe!** He's with the same men who killed mom! How the hell could you ever love someone who took mom away from us?**" Sokka shouted as tears began to flee down his eyes.

"**You don't know him! He's changed!**" Katara shouted in defense of the Prince.

"**He's one of them, Katara! There's no way you can change that!**" Sokka roared angrily at his younger sister.

"**He's different than them!**" Katara retorted.

"**No he isn't! He's a fucking cold-hearted bastard just like his damn father! Whom, may I remind you, started the whole war, killed millions, made thousands of children orphans, took mom away from us, and forced dad into fighting in the war?**" Sokka shouted after he shoved Katara to the ground.

"**It doesn't matter what his father did! You can't judge him for something he had no say in! You can't whom you you're born to!**" Katara replied as tears continued to slip down the waterbender's cheeks as she stared angrily at her brother that had just pushed her to the ground.

"**I don't care, Katara! How could you say that he changed when he's still been chasing us around the world? He's been trying to capture Aang for a year now and you say he's changed? How fucking stupid are you to believe that?**" Sokka bellowed.

"**I love him, Sokka! There is no way that you can talk me out of it! I don't care what you think about him, because in this decision of mine, you're opinion doesn't matter!**" Katara shouted back as the tears began to fall quicker from her face.

"**Fine! Go with the bastard! Just don't come crying to me when he finally kills you just like he did mom!**"Sokka shouted angrily before he turned away from her and began to walk away. Hearing those words pouring from her own brother's mouth was hard. Did she ever really think that Sokka and Aang would welcome Zuko with open arms? One thing she didn't expect was for her brother to blow up like he did. She was still in a state of shock at his actions.

That didn't matter now. She had done it. She told her brother and best friend the truth. She never imagined it would come to this though. She never imagined that she'd be left behind just because she had feelings for someone. But was it really their place to judge? She didn't know. No matter what happened now, she made her decision, and little did she know, it would be the most difficult one of her life…

(To Be Continued…)


	9. Falling Apart

_**We Belong Together – Chapter 9 – Falling Apart – By SetoAngel01**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters associated, so please do not sue me!

**I apologize for the small break for this chapter. Besides my obvious writer's block and how to accelerate this part of the story to make it more exciting to meet up with the next scene I wanted to do, I've been vigorous in other things such as my Zutara music videos, and if you are interested, the url's are in my profile page. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise they won't take as long next time. **

(On With The Story!)

Katara's eyes were melded to the back of her brother's head as the young warrior walked away from her and toward the large bison that had just watched all of the action that had just unfolded right in front of its eyes. With a soft growl tracing his lips, Sokka began throwing unfolded sleeping bags onto of the animal's back as he desperately tried to keep his eyes off of his sister that was still seated on the very ground he had pushed her to during the argument.

Aang was at a standstill. He had no idea whether was Sokka did was right, but he knew what Katara had done was definitely wrong. She had betrayed them all. After all this time, he believed he was in love with a woman who had been in love with the enemy all along. Little did Aang know, he still loved her. Even with her love of their enemy, his heart still lodged itself into his throat whenever she looked at him, and at this moment, he was even willing to forgive her.

"Come on, Aang! We have to get going!" Sokka growled as he began to abrasively rub the ashes from the previous night's fire into the dirt.

"Sokka, I think –…" Aang began to say.

"**No! We're going and that's final**!" Sokka growled before he quickly boarded the bison.

Aang looked up at the angry warrior. His mind said to listen to Sokka, but his heart longed to stay with the woman who stole it. Aang glanced over at Katara. Her head was downward. Her body was trembling from what Aang could see. Aang also saw a few dripping tears fall down her downward face. The Avatar felt his heart pounding in his chest as his mind flashed back to when he first met Katara.  
The day they found him in the iceberg and he woke up to the face of the most beautiful woman he ever saw, was the best day of his young life. Aang knew instantaneously that Katara and Sokka would be a part of his life forever, but for some strange reason, he wanted Katara to be more then a part of his life. He wanted her to be his life. So hearing her state that she was in love with the very enemy they were seeking to destroy was absolutely devastating for the young Avatar.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted from atop the bison's saddle. The giant bison's eyes were sad as they focused on the young woman it had come to know so well.

Aang's eyes flashed to the warrior before they fell back onto the waterbender. He had no idea why he was even reconsidering his anger toward her. She had been with the Prince for a time that could have even reached the span of nearly a year. Just thinking about the Prince even touching Katara made his blood boil. But the worst fact for the Avatar to take was the fact she must have enjoyed it enough to fall in love with him.

"Why…?" was the only question that traced Aang's lips. Her decision was something Aang couldn't figure out.

"A-Aang, y-you should go." Katara stuttered between sobs as her eyes were still directed toward the floor.

"W-What?" Aang asked softly as the tingle of tears began to make its way into his eyes.

"Just go." Katara whispered again.

"Katara, I…" Aang began to speak before Katara interrupted him again.

"No. I think it's over. I made a decision and now I'm paying for it. I'm not sorry that I fell in love, Aang, but how can you insist on blaming me for falling in love with him? …Even if he is the enemy…" Katara asked as her eyes finally rose to look straight into the Avatar's grayish orbs.

Aang didn't respond. His eyes were boring a hole through Katara's head. He couldn't turn his eyes away from her even when he desperately never wanted to look at her again after hearing her say that statement yet again. The pain was nearly too great for the young monk to take. There were those words. Those words that spoke exactly what she felt.

_Katara, the woman he had fallen in love with, was in love with Zuko – The Prince of the Fire Nation._

There were so many questions Aang wanted the answer to. The main reason she had fallen in love with the Prince was a mystery. Aang had no idea if it was the most severe form of brainwashing or if the young waterbender really did see Zuko differently to the point she was deeply in love with him. No matter the answer, Aang didn't know if he should forgive her for breaking his heart in pieces just because of her love for the Fire Nation Prince.

Aang believed he had fallen in love with her first and somehow blamed himself for never telling her how he felt until she was already taken…

Meanwhile

The Prince that was still lying on his back and staring at his ceiling heard Iroh's heavy footsteps in the confines outside his room. Zuko didn't know if his uncle was going to stop to talk and for the first time in a long time, Zuko was actually hoping his uncle would. Zuko was feeling much conflict inside of himself and listening to his uncle's wisdom usually helped cheer him up every once in a while. He had just made a decision that couldn't be taken back, and right at these moments, Zuko was reconsidering the fateful choice he had just came to.

The footsteps of his uncle eventually came to a stop at his door, but just a few moments later, they walked right past his room and continued down the hallway. Zuko let out a deep sigh at his uncle's retreating footsteps as they got quieter as he proceeded to his room.  
Zuko was coming to terms with this These next few weeks would be hell for the Prince, but he was preparing himself for coming to turns with this predicament. He also expected to come through it much like he had done with every other difficult decision he had made throughout his life…

Katara didn't move. Her body was numbed as she watched the conflicting emotions flash in the young Avatar's eyes. Katara had no idea what Aang was going to do, but right at this time, she really didn't care. Even if Aang didn't leave with her brother, he would eventually because of her love for the Prince. She didn't really expect the Avatar to be this forgiving, but this was Aang after all – The same 12 year-old-boy who'd been in love with her since day one, so perhaps Aang was much more forgiving then she gave him total credit for.

"Goodbye, Katara…" Aang gently whispered suddenly as a final tear fell from his face and onto the ground before disappearing into the thirsty soil.

Katara's eyes grew wide in shock at the Avatar's words as he continued to make his way toward his beloved bison. The memories of meeting Aang and all of the precious moments she spent with her brother were flashing in her head like a photo album and right at this moments she was going to lose it all just because of their unacceptable tolerance toward the Fire Nation Prince she had fallen in love with.

"Aang…" Katara tried to whisper gently, but the words came out in a battered whimper.

Aang stopped in his tracks when he heard Katara's cracking voice. This was it. But the Avatar was torn to pieces by what she did and he believed now that Sokka was right for the first time he could recall in these few moments. Aang then began to move the rest of the way that was in-between him and the giant beast.

Katara's eyes flooded with more tears when she realized Aang wasn't going to stop. "I'm sorry…" Katara whispered under her breath as she listened to Aang shout two familiar words to the bison before she felt the wind from the large animal leaping off the ground and swim through her hair before she heard and felt nothing more. This was when she knew she was alone…

Meanwhile

"Prince Zuko, lunch is ready!" Iroh shouted at the door with his normal overly excited voice.

Zuko sat on his bed. His eyes were tracing over every imperfection on the steel floor that had been made because of the metal on his shoes contacting the metal floor in such a way that it made a large scratch or scuffle mark. His uncle's voice was a blur to him. Everything he really ever had to live for was gone. For some odd reason, it was Katara that had made him feel alive in the first place. Of course his uncle brought a lot of happiness in his life that would otherwise not be there, but Katara had a different significance to him.

Katara made him feel good, not just physically, but made him feel like there was someone out there that really wanted him. Whether it was just for lustful reasons on both their parts, Zuko really didn't mine the difference if there was one. But the question she asked still lingered in his mind. Love. Zuko knew that she told him it didn't matter, but it still bothered him because if he did truly love her, what the hell was he doing going back to the Fire Nation to wed someone he was arranged to? His sudden leaving only accelerated the turmoil Zuko was feeling and the fact he didn't even tell her.

Zuko was also feeling a bit guilty for allowing himself to lose his self-control in their last meeting. What if she was now pregnant and alone living with the fact that she was holding the Fire Nation Prince's baby with the father now running the Fire Nation by that point. By then, she really had come explaining to do to her traveling companions. A mental picture of Katara came to his head. When she found out, would she hate him? Who wouldn't, but Zuko hoped she would hopefully understand after awhile, but that seemed a bit far-fetched at this point in his life.

"Zuko!" His uncle shouted before ramming open the door and seeing his nephew's blank stare directed toward the floor. The other crewmembers that were with him stood blankly into the room after Iroh entered it. "Zuko!" Iroh shouted once more when he ran over to the Prince and shook him violently making Zuko finally snap out of his thoughts.

"What is it, uncle?" Zuko asked with a panic-stricken voice at his uncle's sudden actions. The Prince's chest was heaving as he stared quizzically at his elderly uncle.

"Zuko, you're alright! I was so scared you had killed yourself or something! Don't ever scare me like that again, nephew!" Iroh said shakily as he hugged his nephew.

"Uncle! I'm fine! Don't worry, I'm that that depressed." Zuko replied after gently pushing his overprotective uncle off of him. "But thanks for caring anyway…"

"Zuko, something had been bothering you and if I catch you acting like this again, I'll follow you like a shadow until you tell me what's the matter." Iroh said with a large smile on his face.

"Alright…" Zuko sighed dejectedly after hearing his uncle's threat.

"Very good. Well, I'm going to get a quick nap before another riveting game of Pai Sho this afternoon." Iroh said with an even larger smiling gracing his face as he gently pat his nephew's back. "See you later, alright?" Iroh continued before he stood up and walked out of the door.

After Zuko heard his uncle walking away, he remembered what he had told him. Even considering suicide was something Zuko hadn't even pondered. First on his mind was the fact that his uncle believed he was that depressed. Zuko thought it was normal for him to be acting like this anyway, but there must have been something being represented in his attitude that scared his uncle and Zuko wondered if this decision was more overwhelming then he even believed it to be.

After a deep sigh left his throat, Zuko scolded himself for allowing his emotions to show and he promised himself from this point on that he would let go of any regret that remained. Even if that meant forgetting about Katara completely…

Meanwhile

A few hours passed. Katara felt the sun that was in the middle of the sky contact her dark skin with its sizzling heat. She hadn't moved since they left and Katara still felt numb. Her throat was dry and tears were still trickling down her face in a steady stream. She doubted she would be able to move because of the unsettling shock that was still weighing heavily on her shoulders. The ground she was staring at begins to look blurry to her. She felt her overwhelming weariness over the whole situation, but there was nothing she could really do about it at this point.

They left her with nothing. Katara's eyes rose slightly to look at her surroundings. Her sleeping bag and her other belongings was still on the ground where Sokka tossed them out before they took off, the ashes from the fire last night were scattered on the ground from the sudden leaving of the bison, and the footprints in the soft sand from where her brother and the Avatar walked away were still glaring at her. Katara's hands began to run along the warm dirt before she got enough strength in her to begin to stand up.

After Katara stood shakily to her feet, she walked over to her sleeping bag and supplies. After retrieving her canteen, she unscrewed the top and took a small drink of warm water inside of it to relieve the dryness in her throat. Katara still couldn't understand the simple fact that she was now alone. The waterbender somewhat expected them to act like they did, but her brother's harsh words and criticisms really ate away at her. Is this how far the war had really gotten? That people would turn on their own family just because of love for someone that was from the opposing nation?

Katara tried to drink in that fact, but the more she thought about it, the more enraged she became inside. This is when she began to ask herself if Zuko was really worth it. More tears came to her eyes when she thought about that. She now felt that Zuko was the only one that didn't rebuke her. He accepted her for who she was, and she believed that was the reason she kept coming back. Katara still didn't quite understand what 'love' meant, but she assumed no matter what it was, she felt it toward him.

Zuko was always someone she could fall back on and in this situation; he was a godsend to her. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered what had transpired between them just a few hours ago. She had no idea what his kiss meant before she left, but her hope was that perhaps he felt the same way toward her. That was it. Her decision was made and she was confident that no matter what happened now, she wanted to be with him forever.

Katara placed her canteen back in her bag and placed it on her back along with her sleeping bag. She smiled once again before she made her way through the woods praying he would still be there. After she made her way through the brush, she walked quickly toward the direction where his ship was last night.

After the waterbender walked for about twenty more minutes, she made her way upon the beach where the ship no longer lay. The imprint of the ship was being swept with the tide that continued to run along the sand. Katara slowly looked up toward the sea and she seen the remains of smoke and debris from his ship and determined it to be in the direction toward none other then the Fire Nation.

Katara fell to her knees on the sandy beach as she stared out unto the only direction he could be going. Katara's throat grew dry once again as predicaments came to her head and the realization of the look he was giving her before he left. His eyes held regret and even something as dramatic as a farewell. With this thought, tears began to run down her eyes as she screamed his name toward the direction he went before her face fell into her hands and her screams turned into sobs.

(To Be Continued…)


	10. Adjusting

**_We Belong Together – Chapter 10 – Adjusting – By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, so please do not sue me!

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

(On With The Story!)

A few days had passed. Zuko's heart still contained an ache that couldn't be explained away. Zuko understood what it was, but after he told himself to forget the certain waterbender, he tried his hardest to ignore it. The past few days had been long and strenuous for the long Prince, but trying to let go of something that had been such a staple in his life wasn't easy. He had gotten along and was finally on his way home… But at what cost was the real question…

Meanwhile

Katara stood at the beach in the early morning hours of the morning and was staring out in the very direction she had realized Zuko had gone. The Fire Nation. Katara remembered vividly what had just transpired in this very spot just a few days ago. It was night. After she realized where he had gone, she fell apart. Everything she had ever come to love in this world was ripped from the pages of her life within hours and Katara was still at a standstill of what to think about it. Silently, she wondered if it was really worth it to continue.

Zuko leaving her without a trace was something she couldn't have fathomed. She still loved him. She always would because there was no other man in her life that made her feel the way she did when she was around him. Katara felt the uprising of tears in her eyes, but this time, she didn't fight them back. The crystalline tears formed a steady puddle in her eyes before they slipped down her face. "Zuko…" was the only word that slipped from her trembling lips as a wave of nausea hit over her and she fell to her knees.

Afterward, Katara quickly ran back to a forest and cleared a few trees to reveal a small campsite she had made. The first few days were hell for her. All she could do was curl up into her sleeping bag and cry. The overwhelming sense of loneliness was over her like a cloud ever since Zuko left; and somewhere in her heart, she silently wondered if he would ever come back. So many things had been unsaid between them and Katara regretted leaving that morning without letting the Prince know how she truly felt for him. She wanted to tell him, but the words couldn't find the way to her lips.

Katara let out a deep sigh before she sat gently on her sleeping bag. So many thoughts ran through her head, it was hard to keep up with reality. Her life felt like it was spinning uncontrollably and she couldn't do anything to calm it. Katara sighed deeply as she begins to stand up again. The constant grumbling in her empty stomach was driving her crazy and she decided she better find something to eat so her stomach could settle. After her feet were planted firmly on the ground, she made her way through a small path of bushes searching for berries. "No wonder why Sokka had such a hard time finding food…" Katara mumbled after searing for anything edible for over half an hour without being successful.

Katara sighed once again when she felt her butt hit the floor after her legs gave away in her weakness. "I can't live like this. How on earth am I supposed to find food when there is none to find?" Katara growled to no one in particular as she played with the soft soil that lingered under her fingers. "I could walk to a market and buy food, but with what money?" Katara continued to growl as she tried to run through every possible option but it always hit a dead end.

"I could find a job, but…" Katara considered and found it shocking that she really found no dead end to that idea after a few more negative ones ran through her head. A job. The question wasn't if she could get one, but as if Aang and Sokka or Zuko weren't coming back for her. Just in these last few days, was she really considering living the rest of her life alone? Katara's eyes fell when the predicament ran through her thoughts. What if neither of them came back? What would she do? Spend the rest of her days as a crazy woman, who smells of the forest, living in a small campsite with stories of her sexual escapades with Zuko, who would probably be Fire Lord by that time.

But the main question was if she had a choice. If she didn't find some real food soon, she would surely die of starvation. With that realization, Katara slowly stood up and began to pack up all her belongings. How was she supposed to know that everyone she loved was to leave her all alone to fend for herself within a matter of hour? Katara knew the reason Aang and Sokka had left her, but the reason Zuko went to the Fire Nation without Aang was puzzling. She wondered if Zuko planning something he didn't inform her about or he left on account of his father's terms, she didn't know. All she did know is that he was gone, and if he was coming back was unclear.

After Katara finished pacing up everything left she owned in the world, she began to head toward the very same town her, Aang, and Sokka had went to before they left without her. After an hour of walking toward her destination, she reached the small bustling city filled with the familiar merchants and items.

"Welcome back, miss! Did you change your mind about some of my fine wares and decide to come back after you realized you couldn't live without them?" said an overly vivacious salesman that sold small metal trinkets to her right.

"No." Katara said bluntly before passing his cart quickly. After walking through many overzealous merchants and randomly asking them if they needed help, she stopped at a larger warehouse filled with beautiful clothing items and cloth to make your own. On a nail that was near the door was a sign that read 'Help Wanted' in messy calligraphy. Katara's face lit up as she quickly grabbed the sign from the door and ran inside the clothing market.

Katara's eyes fell on a middle-aged man that was smiling flirtatiously at a young lady he was helping. She noticed his attire that matched most merchants and walked up to him with the sign under her arm. A few moments of standing by and listening to the conversation between him and the young lady made Katara's eyes go to the floor and shuffle her feet in wait was interrupted by the smooth voice of a male.

"May I help you?" the merchant sighed dejectedly before he turned his eyes toward Katara and his eyes went wide when he seen her.

"Yes, sir. I seen this sign on your door and I was wondering if you still had the job available." Katara meekly asked as she handed the sign to him.

The merchant's eyes lit up at her words, as he quickly looked the beautiful girl up and down. "Yes, I do." He talked in a graceful whisper.

"Oh really? Well, just to let you know, I really don't know much about what your selling because I'm from the Southern Water Tribe and we only had clothing made of…" Katara began to talk, but the man put his hand up to signal her to be quiet.

"It's quite alright. I could teach you about the clothing myself." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Thanks. I was just wondering how much this job pays before I make any final decisions." Katara asked as she looked up to his while biting her bottom lip as she tried to decipher the strange look he was giving her.

"It pays about five gold pieces a week." The man replied with a devious smile when he seen Katara's eyes light up when he said those eight words.

"A-Are you serious?" Katara stuttered when she thought back to the days when her and her traveling companions had nothing but a few copper pieces to live off of.

"Yes." The merchant replied.

"I'll take it for sure!" Katara said happily as she held her hands folded in front of her face.

"Alright then. You're hired. You can start tomorrow morning." The merchant replied.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Katara said happily before she bowed.

"Please. Call me Shing." He replied as he put his finger under her chin so she would look at him directly into the eyes, which were traced with large amounts of lust.

"As you wish, Shing." Katara replied happily thinking nothing of his action before she turned to leave so she could find somewhere to stay while she was here.

"Wait, miss!" Shing said before he ran after her.

"Yes?" Katara asked as she looked back at the slightly heavier-set merchant running toward her.

"If you need a place to stay, employees are allowed to live at the shop with meals included, but would get a slightly lower pay of four gold pieces a week instead of five." Shing replied with another devilish smile.

"Really? That sounds great!" Katara exclaimed happily as she smiled knowing it would cost more then one gold piece to keep her fed and sheltered for a week, so this was an offer the waterbender couldn't refuse. It was also nice to stay in the same place that you were working because she knew the closest apartment buildings in this town were about 2 miles away from the store she had just got a job.

"Good. Well, the shop is about to close, so why don't you get situated in one of the rooms in the back and I'll make sure you get dinner within the next hour." Shing suggested and Katara quickly accepted the offer. Katara walked through a small opening in the back room and found a hallway that lead to three doors that were lines up along a small corridor.

"Here we are. You can have this room." Shing said as he walked up from behind her and opened the middle door. Katara nodded thankfully at her new boss before she walked into the room and placed down the sleeping bag and woven sack she had been carrying on her back on one of the small mats on the floor.

"Thank you so much, Shing." Katara said as she turned toward the door he was standing at.

"You're welcome. There is a girl that is working with me that is also staying in this room. She is a very sweet girl, so I believe you'll get along just fine." Shing informed the waterbender.

"Where is she now? I'd love to introduce myself to her right away." Katara said happily at the aspect of a new friend to talk to.

"I would, but she is getting me a few things throughout town that we need for tomorrow, but she should be back momentarily and just in time to join you for dinner. You can meet her then." Shing replied before he left Katara alone in the room.

Katara sighed dejectedly at the news before she sat herself upon the mat she had placed her bag. Katara looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap as she began to think about what her life would now be like for perhaps a long amount of time. This was a new chapter in her life and if it was a good thing was yet to be decided. Going on each day was a task on its own and Katara wondered if this was a turn in her life that was destined to happen. She couldn't deny the fact that she missed her traveling companions and the Fire Nation Prince. She missed them so very much, but she doubted Aang and Sokka would come back. If Zuko was going to, she didn't know.

The look on his face when she was leaving was in her head. He was so gorgeous. She knew that for a fact. But the deep regret and pain in his eyes was something she knew hadn't been there before. In the midst of their passions, his eyes held nothing but his fiery personality and the desires brought on by their lovemaking. Lovemaking. How long had it been since she referred their sexual escapades as lovemaking? According to Zuko, it has always been just sex. True as it was, Katara always believed that the Prince deeply cared for her and her for him. Wasn't that good enough to refer to it as lovemaking rather then just sex, which sounded more of a lustful notion than making love was.

The reason she was even thinking of Zuko in such a way now was strange to her, but the loneliness of this situation made her hold on to her memories and think about them as much as possible made her feel less homesick for a home that was being held in the arms of the only man she could ever love. Katara felt a sob reach her throat as she began to feel the tears begin to form in her blue eyes. Katara would give up everything she had left just to feel him holding her one last time. She didn't care if he never paid her a second glance again as long as she could feel his arms around her right now.

Loneliness was one of the worst pains she had felt and knowing that she was now completely alone in a strange city made surprisingly even worse. Katara didn't know if she would be able to handle being alone for much longer without someone to talk to, and the idea of making a new friend was still something she had to decide on. Katara really didn't see a way out of this. She had no idea where Aang and Sokka would go to and even considering going to the Fire Nation after Zuko was out of the question. Katara hadn't given up all hope of ever seeing either the people she loved again, but the question of time still rang in her head, but she was willing to wait as long as she had to.

Meanwhile

Zuko sighed gently as he sat at the small dining table near the kitchen as his uncle talking to him about the upcoming events at 'music night'. Zuko was half-heartedly listening to his uncle as he stared blankly at the wall. Iroh's smile suddenly faded when he looked at his nephew's demeanor that had stayed the same ever since he got the letter from his father. Zuko had been scarcely eating and slept most of the day ever since they began heading for the Fire Nation. Zuko couldn't hold up a conversation very well and his attention span grew shorter every single day.

This worried Iroh so. He loved his nephew very much and he knew Zuko had been through enough in his life already to start questioning him. "Nephew?" Iroh asked softly as he reached his hand over the table and placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Zuko replied softly as his eyes didn't change direction.

"Never mind…" Iroh replied just before the chef walked through the door and began to serve the dinner he had just prepared.

Meanwhile

Sokka angrily handled Appa's reigns as they continued to fly though the sky without stopping for anything less then a potty break for three days straight already. The bison growled sadly as he felt his tired muscles begin to sorely ache once again. Aang noticed the bison's pain, but couldn't bring himself to speak to Sokka. The angry warrior hadn't spoke a word for days and Aang began to wonder if he would ever speak again. The Avatar was still upset about what happened with the young waterbender and regretted ever leaving her alone, but there was nothing he could do at this point.

Aang didn't know if he totally accepted the fact that Katara was in love with Prince Zuko, but he was willing to accept that fact because he didn't want Katara to hate him even after leaving her alone to fend for herself in the wilderness. But he couldn't leave Sokka in the state he was in now. He wanted to leave to find Katara, but he feared Sokka might do something stupid if he left the warrior alone. All the young Avatar could do now is pray Sokka would have a change of heart about his younger sister's affection toward their enemy and that Katara would be safe when and if that happened…

(To Be Continued…)


	11. If Only For A Night

**_We Belong Together – Chapter 11 – If Only For A Night - By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters associated, so please do not sue me!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all have a safe and fun Independence Day! God Bless America!**

(On With The Story!)

Katara sat quietly on the firm mat as her eyes remained glued to the wooden flooring under her feet. The scratches and scuffing of the floor told of the building's age and neglect. Katara took another deep breath of the stale air that surrounded her and was beginning to start regretting ever taking this job, and she hadn't even begun to work yet. She still couldn't quite fathom what a large change had taken place in such a small amount of time.

The mere aspect of going on like this for the rest of her life frightened her to no end, but what else was she supposed to do? She had to work to support herself and she prayed that maybe one day, Sokka would change his heart about her love of the Prince or that Zuko would come back from whatever task he had to do in the Fire Nation. Katara thought it was more possible if Zuko came back because Sokka would never truly give up his hate for the nation that ripped their family in two.

Katara didn't understand why she had to fall in love with a Fire Nation Prince. She knew it wasn't just the thrill of going after someone who was sort of like a forbidden fruit, because even if that was true, she doubted she would care about him like she did. Her heart ached to see the Prince again. She just wanted to be able to see his face, touch his body, and make love to him again. Katara shook her head at that sudden though as she pondered why all her thoughts eventually wounded up to sex, but after a few moments of silence, she didn't care if her and Zuko ever had sex again.

All Katara wanted was to tell him she loved him even if he rejected her feelings and demanded her to leave. She knew she would be happy that she told him and wouldn't have any regrets. "I'm sorry, Zuko…" Katara whispered softly as her hands began to grip the bedding underneath her hands. She had so many things to say but she couldn't find the words to express exactly how she felt. After all the time they were together, the overused words "I love you" didn't seem to be enough. He deserved so much better than that.

Katara's eyes remained glued on the floor as a shadow ascended over her body as a hand was placed firmly on her shoulder. Katara screamed suddenly before she flew back, falling off the mat and hitting the floor with a loud thud. A second thud hit the floor when her bag had fallen next to her feet as Katara remained in a fetal position on the wooden floor as she expected to be raped or murdered. And for some unexplained reason, she really had no will to fight.

"All you okay?" A woman's voice asked.

Katara's eyes opened before they glanced over to a young woman kneeling next to her. A green ribbon that matched the color of her kind eyes held up her disheveled average length black hair. Her ragged Earth Kingdom clothes covered a large amount of her slightly tanned skin as a questionable look remained on the woman's face.

"I'm so sorry. I must have frightened you. My name's Lien." She continued when she noticed Katara's quizzical look.

"Lien?" Katara asked softly.

"Uh-Huh." Lien confirmed as she smiled gently.

"My name's Katara." Katara replied as she sat up.

"That's a really pretty name." Lien complimented as she stood up and offered a hand to help Katara up. Katara looked at the hand offered to her and sighed gently before taking it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks." Katara replied before she bent down and lifted her bag from the floor.

"What were you thinking about anyway? I stood there for a good five minutes before I muttered up the courage to introduce myself." Lien asked with a soft laugh.

"Oh…" Katara replied as she fought the rising heat on her cheeks. "Nothing. Just stuff."

"Yeah, I know how that is. Well, since you're going to be working here, maybe I could show you the ropes before you get started tomorrow." Lien offered.

"Sure, that'll be great." Katara accepted with a small smile on her face. The topic in her mind was still very fresh and Katara knew that she would have to keep it more discreet from now on if she ever truly wanted to keep up with reality.

"Great." Lien replied with another soft smile before she began to walk out of the room, but quickly stopped when a young man with two trays stopped in front of their door. Lien seemed shocked at the young man before Katara noticed a faint hint of red hue appear on Lien's cheeks. Katara stifled a giggle when she seen the young woman blushing at the young man standing at the door.

The young man looked to be in his late teens just like Lien appeared to be. He had a mop of black hair and piercing but gentle brown eyes. The baggy Earth Kingdom clothes hid his slightly malnourished figure. The young man looked at the two girls in the room and seemed shocked when he laid eyes on Katara.

"Hi, Shang." Lien said sweetly after she composed herself enough to speak in the presence of her secret crush.

"Who's that?" Sheng asked as he tilted his head in Katara's direction.

"That's… Um…" Lien stuttered when she realized she didn't know the name of the girl behind her.

"I'm Katara." Katara replied as she walked over to him and politely curtsied.

"Oh. You're the new employee?" Sheng asked and Katara replied with a slight nod. "Oh, alright. Well, here's your dinner." Sheng continued before he handed the two trays to the girls.

"Thanks." Katara replied after taking one of the trays from Sheng.

"Yeah… Thanks…" Lien shuddered in a faint whisper as she tried her hardest to hide the red forming on her cheeks while grabbing her tray.

"Sure. Well, I'm going to turn in early. I hope you both have a good night." Sheng said in a hurried breath as he bowed swiftly before continuing his journey down the hall.

"Goodnight…" Lien replied softly before she slid the door shut. "Oh my god! I sounded so stupid and desperate in front of him!" Lien continued completely forgetting Katara was in the room.

Katara turned her shocked eyes toward Lien from her seating position on the floor. "What do you mean?" Katara asked, thinking that Lien was acting a bit too dramatic.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot you were here. It's just, I try and I try, but he still barely knows I'm alive…" Lien confessed knowing her outburst and red cheeks couldn't be explained away so easily.

Katara stared in shock at the young woman as Lien knelt down on the floor and placed her tray on the floor. Katara wanted to say something, but no words found their way to her parted lips. She looked at Lien place her face in her hands, as Katara really couldn't imagine what she was going through. She didn't realize her feelings for Zuko until he was on top of her on the deck of his ship, which wasn't exactly the ignoring component going on between Lien and Sheng. So she really couldn't imagine someone being there that you love so much and want to say so many things – but she suddenly realized in a way she did understand.

Katara knew she loved Zuko, but when she wanted to tell him, the words couldn't surface. She was desperate to tell the Prince how she felt, but now, there was no possible way. Katara's vision turned toward the tray of food on the floor in front of her as she maneuvered the chopsticks in her fingers around the plate of overcooked rice and vegetables. Suddenly, Katara felt sick to her stomach for some reason unbeknownst to her. After she placed her chopsticks back on the tray, she averted her attention toward the Earth Kingdom girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I just… I'm tired of keeping it a secret…" Lien replied as she felt the moisture of tears start to fill her eyes.

"Why are you?" Katara asked unexpectedly.

"What?" Lien asked in a surprised high-pitched voice at Katara's assertive question.

"Look. You can't sit here and expect him to return any sort of feelings when he doesn't even know you're even the least bit interested!" Katara replied as she tried to ignore the fact she was trying sound like an expert at love when she couldn't even sort out her feelings.

Lien just stared at Katara with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape at Katara's sudden forward remarks. "I – I can't! I'm not – You – I – I just can't…" Lien stated as she allowed her tears to fall swiftly down her eyes.

"Look. I don't know exactly how you feel in this, but how can you expect to be together without taking a risk? Even if he turns away from your feelings, you still should feel good enough to know that you told him even if he doesn't feel the same." Katara replied softly as her thoughts went back to the Prince.

"I know, but… What if I make a fool of myself? What if he already has a girlfriend or something?" Lien asked.

Katara was quiet after those words fell from Lien's lips. What then? The embarrassment would be catastrophic enough to make you never want to attempt it again, but why die wondering? But why say something you'll regret for the rest of your life? Katara let out a deep sigh at this thought. "I don't know…" Katara replied in a whisper.

"Have you dealt with this before? You seem to know what you're talking about." Lien asked.

"Sort of." Katara replied.

"What do you mean?" Lien replied.

Katara winced at Lien's question and desperately wanted to change the subject, but she thought that maybe talking about it would make her feel better. "I don't want to talk about it." Katara finally said and Lien sighed at her answer.

"It's alright. I understand." Lien replied.

"I -- I think I've made a horrible mistake..." Katara continued unexpectedly as tears she didn't even know were building slipped down her face.

Lien stared silently at Katara after her sudden statement, but listened anyway.

"Well, there's this guy... I've known him for about a year and we've had a relationship for more than half of that time. I was never really sure if it was just attraction or love, and I -- I just figured out a very short time ago that I truly lo -- loved him. I was willing to tell him, but… when I finally mustered up the courage… He – He left me before I could tell him…" Katara confessed in a hushed whisper before her face fell in her hands as the tears proceeded to fall.

Lien was astounded at Katara's confession and sighed deeply. Lien didn't know if the end of Katara's confession meant that the man Katara was referring to died or just moved away. At this moment, Lien was too afraid to ask at this point and just reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Katara's shoulder. "I think we're going to get along just fine…" Lien said softly.

Meanwhile

The dark shadows of the night fell over the sea that separated the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms. The bright moon floating overhead lit up a vast majority of the Fire Nation ship traveling over the calm waters as midnight began to fall over this side of the planet. The dark shadows enveloped the Prince's room as the soft light of the flickering fire on the wall illuminated the scarred side of his face.

"Nephew?" General Iroh asked softly as he poked his head through the door of the Prince's room.

"Yeah, uncle?" Zuko replied in a clouded whisper.

"I'm going to bed now. You need anything before I turn in?" Iroh asked as he glanced sadly at the saddened look that seemed to be molded on the Prince's face at this point.

"No…" Zuko replied as he rolled over on his side from his lying position on his firm bed. His strong fingers gripped the pillow that was under his head as he tried to keep his hurt expression from his uncle.

Iroh let out a deep sigh before he turned away from his nephew's room and proceeded to his room down the hall. Zuko listened intently to his uncle's retreating footsteps as the Prince's eyes averted to the metal floor. Zuko then took a deep breath and inhaled the faint scent Katara's hair left behind on his pillow. The sweet smell of lavender aroused his senses as a few pictures of her flew though his mind. Zuko smirked softly as a few pictures were some that were a bit hard to forget.

Nights of endless passion were melded into his memory and he knew he'd never forget them. He would never forget her… Zuko knew that their paths would most likely never meet again, but forgetting her was something he would never do. He would never want to, and perhaps, she wouldn't forget him. The smirk disappeared from the Prince's face and a soft smile replaced it as he closed his eyes and was content that his dreams were one place he could truly be free to be with her… If only for a night…

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
